Run
by Biblio Lover
Summary: When a Gotham legend from the past returns, Gotham takes its turning for the worst.
1. Prologue

**Run**

**Prologue**

_**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my first fanfiction.(YAY) Hope my writing skills won't cause any readers to vomit because I know it's bad. But just saying before we get started that I have done a lot of research on Nolan's Batman Trilogy and I have tried to write with my expectations with Nolan's at the same time which took a lot of thinking and drafts. So much work! Also I have had a lot of inspirations of other Batman fanfictions, which was a total pleasure of reading and most of the time I felt like I could never do it as good as them because they are to bad-ass. (Go to bottom of page to see my suggestions for other Batman fanfics) In addition I just want to warn you all as it will properly take a few chapter to properly get into the Gotham action so my apologizes for that but if my plan comes together then trust me, it will be worth the wait._

_On that note I want to mention that this fanfics starts before The Dark Knight and continues during it as well. _

_Now I have seen a couple of fanfics that had songs and authors saying that these songs gave them inspiration for a certain chapter, so I thought I would do the same thing._

**_SONGS:_**

**_Fall Out Boy- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_**

**__****_Courrier- Between_**

_I own no DC Characters, only my own OCs_

_Okay enough talking now! I give the start of Run. Enjoy._

* * *

The brutal winter storm continued its attack on Gotham. Many buildings stood strong against the mighty wind, but many antique homes were groaning with difficulty to stay standing. The razor knives made out of water suddenly demanded their attack on any surface that laid exposed to them.

The people of this dark city showed little emotion towards mother nature as fear soon dawned upon them of the sky turning to darkness. Parents ushered their children to retreat to the safety of their homes, and away from the dangerous night. Couples clinging to each other tightly and aware of their surroundings.

By midnight the storm settled slightly and made the heavens produce pure white blessings of snow. The night turning more sinister as the early process of ice begun, and Gotham turned almost silent.

Everyone knew not to go outside tonight as it was the first day of winter, December 21st, and word was spread throughout Gotham and no one dared to go against the warnings, apart from the occasional people who thought that they could go against _her. _By the next day multiple reports would have had how some were brutally murdered that they could not identify the victim with the naked eye, others were lucky; they would have a simple wound that meant instant death.

A woman's set of footsteps sounded off the walls of a street. The sharp clacks against the cracked pavement conveyed a rushed sort of anxiety but she knew exactly why. She knew she shouldn't have gotten the train to Gotham at such a late time but she needed to get home, especially when Christmas was just around the corner. Her bosses had let most of their employees go early for Christmas, and she counted herself one of the lucky ones. Her family lived near downtown so it took awhile for her to come from Blüdhaven by train and walk. She knew Gotham was dangerous at night as the whole city was basically a ghost town due to the fear that all Gothamites were living in, and all of this was caused by one person.

She laughed silently as she wondered about this once great city practically fell to its knees. Still something tonight just made her feel like her fate was sealed and no matter what, she would regret not getting a motel room when some daylight was still up. A shiver ran down her spine and she picked up the pace, grateful now that she only had about five more minutes of walking until she reached her destination.

She suddenly stopped at the mouth of an alley opened up just a few steps away. This alley would properly cut off most of the five minutes of her journey. She entered the alley and practically jogged her way through the abandoned alley. She slowly decreased her pace as she just felt silly as she huffed. Why was she running? Not a sound was made yet or any indication was made that someone was near her. But still a little part of her felt that someone was watching her.

Whilst walking down something reminded her of when she was younger and remembered that there was a rhyme at this sort of period:

_**'December, December, had 31 members,**_

_**December, December, is right after November**_

_**December, December, was never chipper**_

_**December, December, this month belongs to The Ripper'**_

When she reached the end of the alley, she stopped, looking around and breathing a sigh of relief knowing that she was just a minute away from the warmth and safety of the indoors. It was the last breath she ever took.

* * *

_Prologue done! Hope this gets you interested in this but it may not depending on you, but you might change your mind. You never know! I have got some tricks up my sleeve! Ha! **Please leave reviews** because I need your opinions to change anything to make the story more accustomed to as most viewers as possible. I'm doing this for YOU! (And me)_

_Okay suggestions for other fanfictions: wow there are so many good ones and some may disagree but this is the fanfics that I think that really reel in the viewers due to their writing and plot._

_**Clockwork** - Joker and a little girl called Taylor have an encounter. This story is quite graphic at some scenes so if your up to it then definitely read this because it is totally unique and it really shows that the writer thought about The Joker a lot and made so realistic that it should be a movie or something like that. Plus Taylor is so cute! _

_**Dance with me** - This fanfic is still in progress but in my opinion I think that it really develops on The Joker and the OC, Monica, also in some scenes the writer really uses some different backgrounds._

_**Dance with the devil** - This was my first Batman fanfic and I loved it instantly and I couldn't go asleep because I was always saying to myself 'You have to read the next chapter and find out what happens next! You will not rest until this is done!' I think I read it in like three days or something like that. Anyway this is again another Joker and OC, Jessica, and I really found it interesting because it shows a every obsessive side of the Joker, which was kind of scary but in another way, sexy, so yeah it was a fab story to read. Set during The Dark Knight._

_**Eye candy** - Joker and OC, Nicole. I warn to readers to be careful with this one because it is very disturbing due to the rape scenes in it but I did enjoy it as it was realistic and it contained a sexy Joker. _

_**Drowning pool** - Another Joker and OC, Jess. This takes place in arkham asylum each quite intrigued me because of another fanfic. But the relationship between Joker and the OC is well thought out and it is so realistic plus it has Harley Quinn._

_**Vendetta** - This fanfic is my absolute favorite. I recommend this to every fanfic reader that loves The Joker and OC relationships also sex scenes. But my words cannot express how this fanfic made me feel when I read it. It is set during and after The Dark Knight. Also read the sequel to this as it has Bane._

_**Joker's shadow **- This is again another Joker and OC, Shadow, and it really is a cool fanfic to read so it give a try. _

_**The sweetest vice** - I really loved this as it is again Joker and OC, Jayde, and this is really fab because it shows a really different side of The Joker and the writer really builds on their relationship._

_**Scared, but not straight** - I really wished this was a movie because the whole plot of this was just so thrilling to read. Seriously if you like arkham asylum action this the story to read._


	2. Chapter 1- Ancient History

**Run**

**Chapter One - Ancient History**

_**Author's Note: **Chapter 1 is now up, finally. I found it quite hard writing this chapter but I got to it at the end and I hope that I have written Nolan's Batman characters as expected or how the movie portrays them. I want to give a huge hug to my best fanfiction friend **Kiku No Tsuyu**, she is de bomb! Haha. Now this fanfic is starting just before The Dark Knight and I wanted to mention somethings that happened in Batman Begins because I really liked that as well and I felt guilty if I let out it also I watched Gotham Knight, which was the build up to meeting The Joker and Harvey Dent, blah, blah, blah._

**_SONGS: _**

**_T.I. Ft Justin Timberlake- Dead and Gone_**

**_The Fugees- Ready or Not_**

**_Young Steff- Reloaded_**

**_Eminem- My Name Is_**

_____I own no DC Characters, only my own OCs_

_ANYWAYS!_

_Enjoy... Chapter 1_

* * *

Bruce woke up in a cold sweat. Another dream came to him last night. Another about the night his parents died. His father, Thomas Wayne, being Gotham's symbol of good, the hero that every child sees but taken away so suddenly that to Bruce, time and Earth fell apart.

'_Don't be afraid_'

Those three last words from his father were almost to soothing that Bruce for a second felt safe and unaware that his parents were gone, and he was alone. Each dream was so vivid that it was torture to have them, over and over again. He remembered every detail.

_Bruce was mildly interested in the opera and frequently looked at his fellow watchers. All seeing that they were all high status Gothamites, due to the woman having some sort of fur covering them and wearing a satin dress and the men wore the traditional black tuxedo. Suddenly bored at looking at Gothamites, he turned to the stage once again and silently gasped. Performers dressed as bats surrounded the stage. Bruce increased his panic breaths as he searched for an exit but couldn't lay his eyes on one. Bruce gripped his father's arm and tugged on it gently._

_'Can we go?' Bruce looked up into his father's eyes and saw confusion. 'Please?' Thomas Wayne nodded at his son that was pleading to leave, as the trio rose to leave the theater. Thomas nodding his head to apologize at the people on his row._

_When they left and were now in a alley, Martha looked at her son. _

_'What's wrong Bruce?' Martha asked_

_'He's fine, I just needed a bit of air. Bit of opera goes a long way, right, Bruce?' Thomas winked at him as he gave a grateful smile. 'Come on.'_

_A man in casual tattered clothing started walking towards them in a stroll, keeping his head down._

_When he was about a foot away, he whipped out a revolver to point it at Thomas. The armed man shifted uneasily._

_'Wallet, jewellery, fast!' The man jerked his gun in a threatening way._

_'That's fine, just take it easy,' Thomas reached for his wallet and slowly handed it over. Bruce trembling at a sight of the gun. 'Here you go,'_

_The man reached for the wallet never taking eyes off Thomas but drops it causing the man to point the gun more into Thomas' face._

_'It's fine, it's fine' The man slowly bent down to grab the wallet while keeping his eyes trained on Thomas. His fingers searching for the leather material. Once he got a hold on the wallet, he moved his eyes onto Martha, the pearls._

_'I said jewellery!' The man pointed the gun at Martha._

_**Boom**_

_The man shot out of instinct when Thomas moved suddenly in front of his wife. _

_'Thomas! Thomas!' Martha screamed her husband's name but flails about when the man reaches for her. Ripping the jewellery forcefully from her throat causing the pearls to spill over the asphalt._

_**Boom**_

_The man turns to Bruce, who stares at him uncomprehending. The man runs away unable to bear the boy's stare any longer. Bruce sobs quietly, unsure of what to do. Suddenly he feels a hand on her leg. It was a weak grip. _

_'Bruce, it's okay. Don't be afraid' _

_Bruce fell to his knees unable to move as he tries to hold his father's stare for as long as possible. Bruce was in his own void; there was no sound, no Earth, just his dead parents and the alley. _

_'Bruce,' Came a soft, calming feminine voice._

Bruce couldn't remember anything until he was at the GPD building.

Bruce sat up and rubbed his face with both sore hands from the fist fight with thugs last night and sighed. He really felt like sleeping in today, but knowing Alfred that was not an option.

* * *

Alfred sat in the penthouse kitchen table on a metal stool, reading his notebook of when he was in the air services, back in his youth days. Alfred liked to remind himself of the many experiences he had went through. The good and the bad.

He turned the page and smiled softly at the two pages before him.

his eyes focused on the picture of _her_. She was laughing in this photo which he remembered was a rare sight to see when with her. Even though the picture was black and white he can still see the colour of her through memory. Her tanned skin glowing gloriously due to the exotic sun, her heart shaped face with angular cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. Her eyes held a vortex of ice blue and exotic green and her shade of brown plucked eyebrows were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. Her defined nose having a broad tip giving a perfect view of her full lips. Her layered dirty blonde hair falling perfectly. The defined features was a reflection of her body.

He laughed to himself as he remembered how she would reject every man that even glanced her way and how she was so confident that it almost looked like a man's spirit was in a woman's body.

Back then it was strange to see a woman doing a man's job. Especially when it was the air forces, but most men didn't mind as they hardly ever saw women.

His smile slowly disappeared as positive memories turned dark. The sounds of gunfire, civilians screaming in terror, bombs exploding, complete war happening around him. The torturous sounds echoing in the back of his mind.

Alfred visibly flinched from the impact of the past.

"Alfred?" Came Bruce's voice. "You okay there?"

Alfred closed the book and turned to Bruce. Alfred smiled as he looked at the man who he practically brought up. Alfred always viewed Bruce as his own child and he knew that Bruce could feel a paternal bond, but would always deny it and see him as his best friend.

"You have got to stop showing up out of nowhere, Master Wayne, Batman's antics can wait till nightfall." Bruce snorted a laugh.

Alfred stood and walked further into the kitchen to make a start on Bruce's breakfast. Bruce took the seat next to where Alfred previously sat and leaned his forearms on the marble counter.

"You are up rather early, sir, did something wake you up?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked around the kitchen and laid his eyes on the view of Gotham. The city looked like any other; people roaming around the concrete streets and cars gliding along the roads, leaving no street untouched.

"I had another dream Alfred. It was the same dream. Exactly the same." Bruce lowered his head and tapped the shiny surface to a anomalous rhythm. Giving the penthouse a calming atmosphere to it.

"Maybe we should get you a psychiatrist, to help you with this dream of yours."

"After Crane? I think I'll be fine." Bruce looked up and saw Alfred just setting down his breakfast; toast with scramble eggs.

_Yum _Bruce said through his mind and dug into straight to eating the meal, taking big mouthfuls.

Bruce's eyes laid upon Alfred's old notebook. His curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled the book to him in one swift motion and inspected the book; the creased bindings, stained pages told him that this book was properly older than Bruce.

Bruce looked at Alfred in asking permission to look through it. Alfred gave a simple nod and Bruce turned to the first page. Quite surprised with what he saw; A picture of a younger version of Alfred stood with several other men that were wearing uniforms, The British Secret Air Service, Bruce looked at the picture for a few moments to try and remember it and looked at Alfred. Alfred looked almost exactly the same except for his hair was a tinge of blonde and brown

"You haven't changed a bit Alfred, expect for the hair of course," Bruce looked at the rest of the page. It had many different diary logs stuck into it and medals that Alfred had earned over the years. "You never really talked about your past, Alfred. Why?"

"Well, I never really focused on it and some of my past would be best to be left alone or not be spoken of, sir, but all you need to know is that I had good memories."

"Why did you come over to Gotham? Why not stay in England?"

"Once my friends and I came over here and back then Gotham was America's jewel city, and I knew that from that experience here that I would want to live here when I finished my services."

Bruce's mouth faded to a smirk and gave a nod of understanding his reason.

"But never the less, Master Wayne, that everything back then is all ancient history."

* * *

James Gordon leaned into his office chair. His body was taking its toll of staying for extra hours of investigation on new cases and it also seemed that whenever he entered his home that within four hours he would be back out because of some emergency happening. His sleeping patterns have been all over the place as Gordon was grateful to get sleep whenever he could. He wondered how Commissioner Loeb felt as he properly had it constantly.

This week he and his unit caught more of Arkham asylum inmates but Gordon was more focused on getting Jonathan Crane or as he now calls himself Scarecrow. He was close but every time they got near him he would always have mercenaries. Gordon lost two of his men in their last encounter at the abandoned factory where Crane was selling his fear toxins to the mob.

After _The Night Of Terror _almost a third of the Narrows' population turned insane due the amount of fear toxins flowing in their system. Arkham asylum was already full of inmates and this caused many politicians to cry out about this problem needing to be fixed.

After many weeks of meetings and debates, the Narrows was decided to be used as grounds for the asylum. Currently the narrows was cut off from the rest of Gotham, as the most parts of it was demolished and ready for new wards to be built for the asylum. They finished building about two weeks ago _An island full of nut jobs, great_

A group of knocks brought Gordon out of his world of thoughts and mumbled 'come in' loud enough for the other person to hear.

Detective Ramirez came in with a warm smile on her face, causing Gordon to return one to her. Gordon saw she had two steaming mugs of coffee and a folded newspaper tucked tightly under her armpit.

"Thought you might need this," Ramirez handed one of the mugs to Gordon. When he got a hold of it he gave a nod of thanks. "Also you might want to read this, Lieutenant"

Ramirez handed him the newspaper of Gotham Times. When it was out of her grasp she hugged the mug with both of her hands, seeking for the warmth that the boiling liquid was radiating off.

"Harvey Dent is elected District Attorney," Gordon crossed his ankle with his knee and read the newspaper's columns that said how Gothamites approved of his crusade for justice in Gotham City and at the top right corner had his slogan:

_'I believe in Harvey Dent'_

_How original _ Gordon sighed as he drank some of the hot liquid and felt himself slowly getting calmer.

* * *

The arena was in total darkness, chaotic cheers covered the whole arena, leaving no place untouched by the intruding sounds.

Blinding lights suddenly illuminated the building, while rapidly flashing on and off, causing more excitement to radiate from the crowd.

Phoenix Stadium; where all criminals across the states come to watch men and women fight for survival. These matches offered for both sexes to go against each other if that was the case but mainly they did a match with the same sex. Most contestants were usually either people who got kidnapped and forced to fight for their lives, others were people who just decided to do it for some money and reputation. The prize money was always great, making every fighter's owner want to have it for themselves.

The lights suddenly focused on the middle of the arena. The ring. Also now revealing a lightly tanned man that was in his middle thirties, dressed in a silver sharp tux. He held a microphone in his hands and brought it to his face.

"Criminals across the country, this is the last fight of the night! And in the first time ever we have a two on two battle! In a cage!"

The crowd roared with excitement. The atmosphere was filled with adrenaline. The suited man left the ring as metal bars started to rise from the ground

"Our first two competitors are the ultimate freak show bad boys! Trust me you do not want to get on their bad side! I present to you! Hercules and Killer Croc!"

Suddenly the stage had two square holes and slowly both revealing the competitors. The one on the left was a very buff and muscular man, his skin was dressed with all different kind of scars. His eyes were a void of insanity whilst constantly twitching, unsure of what his next move will be. His vicious smile was spread across his face as multiple cracked teeth shun to the naked eye. His was body was coated with sweat giving his skin a shiny surface. His hair shaved unevenly and his eyebrows frowned.

The other was a gigantically tall. It was almost hard to believe that this man was human as his black skin was made out of sharp scales, his teeth looked like they were sharpened by a crusted razor as they looked all unique in their own way and could easily pierce skin without much effort. His head bald but rough to touch. His body had almighty muscles that it put Hercules to shame and several bold veins shown, looking ready to pop any second.

When both square platforms were leveled with the rest of the ring Hercules moved as far away from Croc as he could. He knew that Croc was his partner in this match but who could say that Croc didn't 'accidentally' kill his partner.

Croc walked slowly around the ring, scanning the whole building with his black orbs and took in as many different individual scents as possible. He snarled when his eyes met with his 'boss'. His blood boiled as he remembered when he was taken away from his home and tortured in some humid basement and trained to be a killer. In a way he should be thankful as his previous life he would live in fear of how people treated him when he was just a kid. All the pain and anger was used to hurting others that dare cause him harm. He even would go after someone who was just smiling at him. When he was a kid he always thought that he looked like any other human but just that bit different, all he wanted was respect from people, even his own family treated him like some alien; always keeping their distance away from him. He now knew that the only way for people to respect you is through fear not love in any sort of form.

And he liked it.

"And our next two competitors, are the feistiest cats your eyes will ever lay on! I give you! Goldie and Jester!"

One large square hole appeared in the middle of the ring. The platform slowly rising to reveal the duo. This time it was two masked women back to back.

The one that was facing Croc wore a golden coated skull mask that covered her whole head leaving hardly any hair showing and skin, apart from her eyes that had black face paint around them neatly. She wore white baggy sweatpants with a black zip hoodie, which was open revealing a golden texture sports bra. Her black skin shinned effortlessly as the arena's flashing lights bounced off her with perfection, her body well defined and toned.

The one facing Hercules shared the same style of clothing as Goldie but the mask was of a new type. It was a jester mask that had the shade of white for the base of the mask, crimson red portrayed as lipstick on the mask's closed smile. Again the crimson red coated around the eyes of the mask and golden swirls laid on top. The mask also displayed three points of black and red had a golden ball at the end of each.

Both were in the same position; Arms crossed at the chest, legs spread so they were in line with their shoulders.

Many male criminals gave out wolf whistles and cat calls. These did not affect the women in any way.

The suited man leaned closer to the ring, looking at the four fighters and smiled wickedly. _This should be interesting..._

"Okay, you guys know the rule?" The suited man laughed at the end of talking, he did not need to say another word apart from one as everyone knew the one rule:

There are no rules.

"FIGHT!"

The men made their first moves on the women.

* * *

Salvatore Maroni walked into his private suite for the upcoming fight. He need to get away from Gotham for awhile as the stress of his latest events felt like a large amount of pressure that he could not hold for long; Sal was fighting a power struggle over territory with _The Russian_, Yuri Dimitrov. During the crusade it lead up to a firefight between the Mob and the Russians. He remembered Detectives Ramirez and Allen being caught in the crossfire, he remembered Batman interfering and soon stopped the fight. When he saw Ramirez on her knees and Batman coming his way, he done the only thing that came to his mind. Make a hostage. He threatened to kill her with every step he took until Batman grabbed the gun off him. He managed to get away but later got the phone call of Batman hijacking his boat and drove it alongside a boat owned by The Russian. He took down both sides once again.

For some reason his suite was empty and heavily dimmed, casting many shadows. He shrugged it off and took a seat at one of the many love sofas and turned on the wall television. It currently shown a match of a one on one male match. Sighing he leaned his lower half up off the sofa and reached his phone in his back pocket. Once the phone was in hand Maroni dialed one of his thugs phone number to order one of his mistresses up. When he finished the call he put down the phone on a table in front of him and loosen his tie, slumping deeply into the sofa.

His breath was caught in his throat when he felt a familiar cold metal at the back of his head. His eyes quickly looking left to right to see if he can use something within distance for self defence without alerting the captor. His body temperature rising rapidly as he felt his captor's breath brush through his neck hairs making them stand and sweat to form. The room completely silent as all that could be heard was Maroni's panicked breaths.

"Well hello there." A husky voice said in a humorous way. A low cackle was quickly followed.

"What do you want?" Maroni was slightly shaking but coughed slightly to regain his posture.

"Just-ah, to ma**k**e, ah, friendly little introduction," The man pushed the gun harder to Maroni's head causing him to wince. Maroni noticed he must be wearing gloves as he heard leather straining. He was sure of it.

"Who are ya' then?" Maroni turned his head slightly but paused when he heard the safety being taken off.

"Atatata," Maroni turned his head to face the television. "You don't want to ruin the sur-prise, now, do you?" Maroni stayed stiff as stone due to the fear of doing something wrong and _bang_. He heard him sigh deeply. "When someone, ah, asks you a question... they expec**t** a reply."

"N-no." Maroni was cursing himself for stuttering in front of a man that he didn't know what he looked like.

"Good," Maroni breathed a little lighter when he felt the pressure of the gun soften a bit. "But don't worry _**Maroni**_, you will know who I am in good time," Maroni heard the man behind him rustle through something, it sounded like a coat of some sort. Within moments he saw a purple glove come into his sight, clenched around something. Whatever it was it was placed into his left breast pocket. "Here's my, ah, card." And with that the pressure of the gun was gone in a instant, leaving Maroni speechless. Being risky he quickly turned around and saw a tall figure that had a purple trench coat, flapping around his body's lower half due to the speed he was going at and some... green hair? That's all that Maroni got before the mystery man was out of his sight.

Maroni then remembered about what the guy put in his pocket. Reaching slowly he felt around until he felt the foreign feeling of a rectangular shape. He gripped it between his index and middle finger and brought it to his face.

A joker card.

It also had typed writing on it.

'_HI,_ _MY NAME IS...(JOKER)_'

_Joker? What kind of guy calls himself Joker?_

Simply confused, he flicked the card on the floor and jumped when his mistress entered the suite while holding a champagne bottle.

"Hey baby." Maroni smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. The mistress trotted over giggly and practically hugged Maroni.

* * *

The Joker smiled to himself, he knew that he didn't have to come out of Gotham to just say 'hi' to his future 'buddies'. But he was simply bored and this did certainly put a smile on his face. He continued his stroll on the railway of the private suites and was glad that all of them had their curtains drawn but it didn't matter as the arena was simply dark itself and most of its lights were focused on the current fight going on, which now caught his attention. Stopping abruptly he leaned on his forearms on the meta railing and tangled his hands together, hunching his shoulders slightly.

He looked closely at the tall black man, noticing his scaly skin and how he would snarl at the crowd every so often. He could guess that he was tormented by other members in society because he looked different to the rest of them. He snorted a laugh. _Join the club..._ Joker was in thought and blocked out the arena's loud noises as he thought of how people always gasped at his Glasgow smile. One of his favourite questions was when someone asked _'Did they hurt?' _he did have to laugh at that one and reply with something like _'Nooooo, they just tickled me until I had tears coming out of my eyes from laughter' _.

"...Jester!" Joker paused and opened his mouth slightly. _Hello..._ His eyes danced with amusement when he saw a woman wearing a jester mask, he was even more so when it had three of his colours plastered on the mask. He licked his chapped lips, the damn paint always made them go chap more frequently than normal.

His eyes roamed over her appearance. He was not quite a big fan of the hip hop style of clothing but understood that they were more flexible to move in. _Still... _

When the intercom speaker said _fight_ he suddenly felt glued in place and forced to watch what the little jester would do. And she did not disappoint as the man that was covered in slit scars ran for her but quickly fell to the floor as she quickly side stepped and done a low reverse round kick.

He laughed hard at the image and laughed harder of the image of the man's face stunned and confused of what just happened. Jester slowly walked backwards drew her fist to her chest area and made a rotation motion with them whilst the fallen man got up.

The process of this happened over again and again until Joker knew that it should take a couple of hits then the guy would be out or even better. Dead.

* * *

Jester smiled under her mask, she knew one more blow and this now bruised and broken 'Hercules' would be down. This guy would just not learn from his mistake as he kept on using the same tactic for her.

Hercules took a deep breath tried to focus on his target through his now blurred vision. Suddenly he felt a rush a adrenaline and started to run after her again. He was determined to not lose against some woman in a mask.

Jester sighed and once again side stepped out of his way, causing him to collide with the caged wall leaving him momentary stunned. Leaving no time to waste, she swung around and roundhouse kicked him the gut. He sputtered out a curse that was laced with his blood and saliva and fell to the ground, making it shake for a few seconds.

_One down, one to go_ She turned to face at a very sweaty Goldie dodging one of a now very angry and annoyed Killer Croc's attempts to grab her. She could see that Goldie properly managed to land only a few light punches on the giant due to the his skin made out of armour and him blocking her attacks.

Jester leaned on the caged wall and crossed her arms across her chest and crossed one of her ankles with her other. She knew when Goldie saw her that she would be pissed off at her but she always found it funny when she would.

"Ay! Do ya mind n' get yo white ass over here n' help!" Goldie shouted as she jumped back as Croc took a large step forward and jabbed straight for her.

"Nah, I think you can take him all on your own! I mean you did pick him!" Jester shouted back and laughed under her breath when Goldie pulled the middle finger at her.

"You onion white be-atch!" Goldie was suddenly corned by Croc was evilly snickered under his breath as he towered over her. Goldie looked at her partner with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay." Jester muttered under her breath as she went into one of her huge pockets and picked out a bottle of fuel and a lighter. She rose her mask exposing just her mouth and she quickly drank a mouthful of fuel then walked to Croc taking long strides. When she was at least a foot away from the giant, she lit the lighter and blew out the fuel from her mouth to the lighter, causing the illusion of her breathing fire.

Killer Croc roared in pain and rapidly turned to Jester, who was now taking another mouthful of the flammable fuel and the lighter close to her as she walked backwards, giving a warning look as she was ready to give another powerful breath of fire.

Jester smirked and used her finger in a 'come hither' motion to Croc, who snarled and ran straight for her. In almost mere seconds Croc was a foot away from her.

Jester rapidly brought the lighter to her face and blew the fuel that transformed instantly to fire. Croc roared yet again in pain as the fire burned his armoured skin but quickly ignored the stinging sensation and kept running for her, his anger at its highest point.

Jester was caught off guard as the giant ran straight through her wall of fire. _Oh shit..._

Croc opened his mouth revealing those razor sharp teeth and bit down, hard on Jester's shoulder with a death grip. Jester screamed in pain that was abruptly brought upon her. She brought up her free arm and slammed her elbow between his temple and his jaw line, making him cringe and loosen his grip on her.

Jester fell to her knees on the ground and looked to her damaged shoulder. All of his teeth made their mark on her and blood was now flowing freely. Croc snorted a gruff laugh and reached for her yet again by picking her up with ease and powerfully thrown her at the barred wall. Jester groaned when her back met the cold metal and then the hard floor. She opened her eyes and frowned when her vision was blurry.

Killer croc turned to the other female and found her nowhere until he suddenly felt someone jump on his back and giving him several punches at his neck and head. Goldie brought out a knife she kept strapped around her thigh and raised it above her head, ready for the killing strike.

He grabbed a hold of her ankle which was placed at his ribcage and pulled her around with almighty force. Goldie screamed in annoyance when her knife went flying out of her grasp, but Goldie's breath was soon stolen out of her lungs as she was now being held upside down by the ankle. Goldie started to try and wriggle her way out of his grip but screamed when he tightened his grip even more, cutting off the flow of her blood to her foot, which was now travelling up to her head, causing her sight to become slightly blurry. Her eyes widened with worry when she looked at his, they were ready to kill.

Abruptly Croc roared and dropped Goldie forcefully to the ground. Goldie quickly rolled away to a safe distance as she watched Croc run over to a corned and tried to reached behind his back. Goldie looked confusingly at Croc until he turned around, her knife pierced his skin and was stuck deeply into his back, then her eyes locked on at Jester's face which was smirking as the knife met her target. Quickly getting off the floor and running to her partner's side but slipped down to the floor as a patch of the ring was covered in crimson red. She pulled Jester to a standing position.

"You good?" Goldie asked out of breath.

"Yeah," Jester leaned forward and placed both her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Goldie's eyes landed on her shoulder and was left gaping at the wound. She knew by the sight of it that it would leave scars and hopefully won't get infected. "Now let us go and get the bastard!"

"Girl, you're bitten!" Jester turned her face and looked at her as if saying _'Duh!'. _

"It's nothing!" Both women turned when they saw that Croc was screaming in almighty pain and had a hold of the knife. Getting his grip on it, he yanked it out of his body and screamed once more and brought the knife to his face as if surprised that something so small could cut through his skin.

The masked women nodded at each other knowing what to do now.

Goldie ran in front and slid under Croc's legs and swept him off his feet and he came crashing down to the floor. Croc gave an inhuman growl as he got back up onto his knees. Jester then jumped on his back and his her legs to circle around his neck and tighten instantly once her grip was secured. Croc went wide eyed as his air system was now cut off. Goldie saw that Croc was starting to respond and try and get Jester off, acting on instinct she threw punch after punch, kick after kick until all the air was out of him. Jester gave one more tight squeeze with her legs. Croc's eyes started to slowly close and his limps fell weak, leading him to fall stomach first on the floor.

Jester climbed off the now unconscious body and stood by Goldie's side and both faced the crowd that cheered with noise that would shake the building like it was in a earthquake.

"The winners of the match! GOLDIE AND JESTER!"

* * *

The Joker slowly clapped his hands together, smiling wickedly at how the little jester performed. Never in his life would he expect two women beat two muscle men, one of them even being stronger than ten men. He especially loved how she breathed fire on the scaly man. He did cringe when Croc sunk his teeth in her. Now she will be scarred. Forever. And in a way he saw that she should be grateful as now she can remember this night, every single time she looks at them scars.

Deciding he too should remember this wonderful night he took out his one of his mobile phones as took a picture of the masked women. He would be seeing them soon but for now he had a game to set up for all of Gotham.

* * *

_Yay we meet our main OC and another OC, which I planned out for ages! Also Bruce and Alfred (Who is so adorable, love him) and just saying that there properly will be a lot of chapters in the future that hold Gotham in the past but it will make sense - Hopefully! Also we meet the sexy Joker. Joker was a hard character to write because he is such a unpredictable character but let me know if you liked how I portrayed the amazing Heath Ledger Joker and I got inspiration of when Bruce was for the first time dressed as Batman in a ski mask and went to talk to Gordon. In addition, how do you guys like my description on Killer Croc, I thought about how Nolan would make his characters as realistic as possible and this was the only image that could pop into my head also a little help from a image I found on Google. **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2- No Mercy, No Respite

**Run**

**Chapter 2 - No Mercy, No Respite**

**_Author's Note:_**_ Second chapter! This one is shorter than the previous one but still, it's a chapter. Also I'm just putting a warning in here as it has a scene of torture. Hope no one is light stomached. HAHA!_

**_SONGS:_**

**_T.I. Ft. The-Dream- No Mercy_**

**_Michael Jackson- Smooth Criminal_**

**_Young Steff- Watch my Moves_**

_I own no DC Characters, only my own OCs_

_Enjoy... Chapter 2!_

* * *

The arena's locker room looked like it has not been touched in years as graffiti coated the tiled walls and litter polluted the floor, giving off a off putting smell and sweat due to many clothes abandoned in the many rusted lockers. Goldie frowned with the poor conditions in here, but shrugged it off and limped her way to where the metal benches were.

Goldie sat on the metal bench and waited for Jester to return with the first aid kit. She looked down at her exposed stomach and saw a nasty dark blue bruise starting to form, poking it lightly she cringed and shrugged off the hoodie she wore and pushed it aside. Groaning when her muscles started to ache from the beating from Croc she got. She sighed as she knew that her body would be covered in splotches of bruises all over her body, especially her ankle, which was throbbing madly ever since she left the ring.

Jester pushed the door with force and it crashed against the antique tiles, the bang echoing throughout the room. Goldie jumped and rolled her eyes when she saw a gym bag slung over her shoulder. Goldie knew that she worried about her health but sometimes Goldie found it extremely annoying when she wouldn't get off her case until she was bandaged.

Jester swung one of her long legs over the metal and sat down once comfortable. She looked at her friend and gave a warm smile under her mask. She motioned for Goldie to sit in the same position as she did. Her eyes went straight to her toned abdomen, a bruise was starting to form with several others. Jester frowned at the injuries and settled the bag between them as she unzipped it and searched for her flashlight and pain killers.

Goldie groaned again as the pain started to spread throughout her body and she could feel the early stages of a migraine. Without thinking about it she took off her mask and dropped it to the floor, causing it to swirl about a bit until it settled and stayed still as stone. She reached up and started to rub her temples, using her index fingers in a circular motion.

Jester paused and stared at her. Aaliyah was beautiful, her light black skin was very eye appealing, and her face was like her own; defined and toned. Her eyes were a seductive brown that went perfectly with her dark long lashes but her eyes looked like coal due to the black paint around them. In a way Jester saw her face as a reflection of her body. The thing that she loved most about her appearance was her hair, as it was a dark brown that it looked black but when seen under light it was a soft brown shade.

Jester motioned her to remove her baggy trousers and Goldie did without question, leaving her in her undergarments. She started to shiver slightly as the sinister cold started to go through her skin and straight to the bone. Jester giggled when she started to bounce her leg to try to get the blood pumping through her body and hopefully some heat.

"I think I might go to Gotham soon." This caught Jester off guard as she simply stared at her, confusingly. "My ma' lives there and I was thinkin' bout seein' her as..." Jester simply nodded as she didn't need to explain.

"Well you're lucky that you haven't got any major cuts on your body," Goldie lowered her head to try and ease herself but felt a hand lift it back up with two fingers. Jester lifted the flash light to her eyes and saw that each pupil reacted normally to the light. "And... this is completely new coming from you." Both laughed as Jester started to dress her wounds.

"Why? Cause I don't brag on about ma' past?" Goldie said as she reached for the white plastic bottle that contained the pain killers. Once in her grasp, she unscrewed the lid and dug out two white pills and slowly placed them in her mouth. She gave out a 'blah' sound once she forced the drugs to go into her body.

"Well, yes?" Jester groaned and looked at her shoulder. Her jacket was drenched in her blood. _Great_ She slowly took off the ruined clothing and shoved it behind her. "Out of all the years of knowing you, you haven't said a word about your past. Why all of the sudden?" Jester examined the wound and frowned at it; it was still slightly bleeding but she could see that some of the tissue had repaired itself. She knew that she didn't need to treat her wounds. She never did. But she did want to get the dry blood off of her.

Goldie shrugged and reached for Jester's shoulder. Her slender fingers lightly traced them in fascination.

"I know ya' told me that you were different from the rest of us, but damn girl what are ya'?" Goldie laughed breathlessly.

Jester laughed with her as she slowly took off the mask and placed it in the bag. Her golden hair falling effortlessly.

"Hell, I wish I knew what I was but I guess that the magic is in the mystery." Jester grabbed a packet of wet wipes and started to clean off the dried crimson that was stuck to her skin. "But at times like this I'm glad that I am what I am." Jester said as she finished treating Goldie's wounds.

"Tell me somethin'," Goldie leaned her elbows on her knees and made her hands in fists as she laid her head on them. "You said that you use to live in Gotham, yeah?" Jester nodded. "Well who is this Ripper guy?" The Jester gave a breathless laugh.

"_The Ripper_?" Goldie nodded. Jester sighed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, as if having flashbacks when she was in Gotham. "Well, The Ripper is apparently this dude that made Gotham live in fear, back in the olden days, and when I say the olden days I mean like the 80's or something like that. It was said that he use to play some kind of game, ya' know... like this cat and mouse game where he would say '_run'_ to his victims and chase them. Then when he gets them, the victim would be _brutally_ murdered. Mad huh? Why do you want to know about The Ripper anyway?"

"Well, I have been having dreams about when I was a kid and most of them held memories of my ma' telling me to never to come to Gotham as The Ripper was dangerous n' shit like that. I guess I wanted to know why he was so dangerous."

"Well now you know but not like it's going to matter because The Ripper is long _gone_." Jester grabbed her mask again and examined it.

"What _is_ your name?" Jester looked at Goldie as if confused of what she was asking. "And don't give me that bullshit of your name bein' Katarina, cause I know it ain't."

"To be honest, I don't have a clue but even if I did know my name why would I tell you_ Aaliyah Surillo_." Jester gave a smirk as she saw her face now annoyed.

"Oh, so our five year partnership means nothin', huh?" Said Aaliyah. "Why Katarina, though?"

"I stole someone's ID and her name was Katarina Hardy. I guess that the name kind of stuck to me after using it for some time," Katarina glanced at the cracked clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning. "Okay when we go and see this guy, I need you to not speak unless spoken too and act all seductive. Just follow my lead and let me speak." Aaliyah nodded.

Suddenly several knocks echoed through the locker room which made the duo turn to the door and stare at it. _It's show time.._

* * *

Owen Stevens sat in his office pleased with the last fight. He certainly enjoyed when women fought in one of his little matches, but these two beating Killer Croc stunned him on a level that couldn't be describe. He was told by the man who owned Killer Croc that he took down most of his men and took about five rounds of a taser shotgun.

When the match ended he went down there and into the ring to congratulate them in person.

_Goldie went to retrieve her discarded knife and placed it in her back pocket once gotten a hold of the blade. She looked at the two unconscious bodies in the ring and smiled to herself, but froze when she heard a slow and taunting set of clapping hands._

_Jester and Goldie turned to the group of men that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, in the middle was a man that was in his late forties as wrinkles and bags were now visible by his worn blue eyes. His hair was shaved until a thin layer of spiky hair was left. His nose slightly crooked, and his skin scarred by what looks like stabbing wounds also his skin had looked liked it lost its glow for years. This guy was definitely a smoker. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a white tie tucked neatly under the buttoned jacket. His body was quite muscular but not well built._

_Jester bared her teeth under her mask. At least the man she was looking for was here and she couldn't wait till she was alone with him to ask some questions and fulfil what fate has told her to do._

_"Congratulations. That was quite the performance, ladies," His eyes roamed ever the women hungrily, like a predator has just set its target on its new prey. "However I would like to discuss business with the two of you." Jester cringed as his accent was a strong southern Irish._

_"We only want the money that we won." Goldie replied with disgust seeing how exposed she felt when he looked at her that way. Goldie was quite use to it but she knew exactly what kind of man she was talking too and she did not want to get involved into his lifestyle._

_"Ah, yes the money," The man clicked his fingers and one of his men from behind came into view and was holding a black briefcase. He brought it to his chest and opened it, revealing the money. When Goldie went out to reach it, the man abruptly closed it, leaving her speechless for the moment. "You can have the money, once we discussed business."_

_"Of course but my friend and I need to treat our wounds before we talk about anything." Jester said seductively, making the man smile. He raised his hand and his right hand man leaned towards him._

_"Fine... one of my men will show you to the locker room where you can treat to your wounds." The man tilted his head to the side to whisper in his ear. "Make sure that they are in my office in ten minutes." The goon nodded and lead the women._

Two knocks was heard and Owen refrained his form.

"Come in," Aaliyah was the first to walk in and instantly scrunched up her nose when the smell of smoke reached her smell senses. Even whilst wearing the mask the smell was more powerful as it mixed with her sweat and the smell of plastic from the mask. Katarina followed shortly and clung onto the gym bag's strap. "Ah, please take a seat." Owen's eyes fell onto his goon and motioned for him to leave him and the women alone. Jester looked behind her and smiled. _Perfect..._

Aaliyah looked at the office but only saw one long sofa which was where Owen was sitting. Remembering Katarina's words she sat next to him and rested into his arm which was draped over the edge of the sofa. Jester took the same position at the opposite side of him, making him in the middle of the human sandwich.

"What kind of business exactly did you want to talk about?" Katarina said as she started to trace her fingers on his suit in a circular motion. She suddenly searched deep into his mind and through the dark memories of his, the damage he done to people. This man deserved to die. She finally found what she was looking for. Her blood boiled her anger and she had to clench her teeth down to contain it.

"Well, my darlings, I was thinking more of talking about _pleasure_." Katarina fought not to gag right there as the thought of just touching this man was making her want to vomit. Aaliyah felt Owen slowly rub her back as she leaned closer to him, his hand descending lower until it landed on the top of her ass. She was thinking of a hundred different ways to could do this inflict pain to him for just touching her.

"Well... let's talk about pleasure then," Katarina suddenly flipped one leg over his lap and pulled her body so that she was straddling him. She slowly started to grind on him, frowning when she felt the start of his arousal through his pants. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder blade as he placed both of his on her hips and started to force her to grind more forcefully and faster on him. He breathed harder when he felt his blood leave his brain and travel to his member. "Goldie, _darling, _would you get us some drinks?"

Goldie nodded and pushed herself up to a standing position and made her way to the cabinets after she handed her blade into Katarina's other hand which was behind her back. Once she made it to the cabinets she saw where all the alcohol was and saw that his collection of weaponry was next door. Aaliyah suddenly felt like a child at a candy store. She opened the cabinet that held the weaponry and took out an UZI and pulled off the safety.

Katarina made sure that all of Owen's attention was on her as she heard Katarina find the weaponry that she spotted earlier. She faked a laugh to make Owen seem like he was actually pleasuring her but in reality it was like riding a robotic bull that had went only in vertical directions, as his hips jerked to her in a rhythm that did not match hers. She cringed when he made contact with her and felt that now would be a could time to pull the plug.

Katarina quickly placed the razor at his neck causing him to stay frozen in his position and widen his eyes in fear. Aaliyah slowly came to her side with the machine gun in her hand and pointed it at him. Owen was moving his eyes to the gun and back to the blade, unsure of what was more terrifying as he raised his hands in the air in surrender, slowly.

"Now seeming as we are done talking about pleasure," Katarina slowly moved the tip of the blade run along his neck in torment. Owen was now visibly shaking as he felt the pressure of the cold metal increase and made a slight cut here and there. "Let's talk about business." Katarina started to unbuckle his belt. Once it slid through with ease, she got his hands and tied them together with the leather black belt. She tightened it till she saw red around the edges of the belt against his skin. He winced at the pain.

"W-what do you want?" Owen felt the razor at his Adam's apple when he swallowed deeply.

"I just want to ask you a few questions, is all," Katarina slowly got off his lap and started to circle while whist Aaliyah trained the gun on him. "Where is Zaria?" Katarina fiddled with the knife and looked at her reflection but could hardly see it as some dried blood still stained the metal.

"Who?" Katarina got a cloth that was by her and shoved it into his mouth, making him gag during the process. Katarina suddenly punch him in the jaw. Owen cursed as he head was forcefully turned right by her punch. Katarina then brought out a picture of a woman that had snow white skin that gave off a natural light glow. Her eyes were pure ice blue and she had full pale pink lips. She also had raven black wavy hair. She looked like a modern version of snow white.

"DON'T give me that bullshit! Take a good fucking look before you answer!" Katarina shoved the picture closer to his face. Sweat was dripping off his temples and his eyes frantically looked at the picture before him. "Now, I'll ask again. Where. Is. Zaria?" She ripped the cloth out of his mouth.

"I don't know!" Katarina stretch her lips till it looked like she was pouting and shoved the cloth back into his mouth, then punched him once in the face and in his gut. A muffled grunt left him.

"You was the leader of the group of thugs who kidnapped her and you was the head of the auction that happened the night she was sold! So... who bought HER?" She brought the knife close to his face and slightly dug it into his cheek causing him to wince. She took out the cloth and he spitted blood at her mask. She stuffed his mouth full of the material once again. She took the knife and slashed his forearm. His muffled scream echoed through the room. His eyes landed on the wound and saw that a vertical crimson line was rapidly spreading and soaking into his suit. A powerful punch soon hit his shoulder. She yanked the cloth out of his mouth again as fury radiated off her.

"I don't know his name! But I do know where his business is based at!" He said as his eyes pleaded to stop this torture. Katarina waited for the location. "His business is set somewhere north, a city, begins with g, eh..."

"Gotham?" Aaliyah suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. Gotham!" Katarina gave a annoyed sigh as the sound of the dreadful city was the last thing she needed to hear. _Out of all places, it had to be Gotham _Owen started to struggle against the leather bond around his wrists. "That's all I know I swear!"

He lowered his head. Katarina placed two curved fingers under his chin and brought his head up. She stared at him for a moment, looking for any hints of lies.

"Okay, I believe you," Owen sighed a relief but gasped when he felt a sharp pain enter his body, he froze unable to breathe or even register what is going on. "However, the crimes you have committed have caused misery and pain to every person you spoke to, touched or saw. And I hear their cries. Death now welcomes you with open arms!" And with that she yanked the knife out of his chest and stabbed it right in the heart. Causing a couple of minutes of the heart to painfully pump blood through his body till it physically can't. Katarina smirked under the mask as she watched him slowly die but quickly pulled herself out of the trance before she got too deep.

"Damn girl! You sure are a feisty cat! MEOW!" Aaliyah put her hand up and made a cat scratching motion with it.

"Men like him should be given a more cruel death than the one I just gave him. You should consider him lucky." Katarina snorted a laugh. "I guess you will be going to Gotham after all."

A sudden knock came from outside and the two nodded at each other, knowing now that there was going to be quite the bloodbath if the henchmen start attacking. Aaliyah cocked her gun and aimed at the door ready for war to break loose.

"Time to go home with a bang."

* * *

**_"_**_This just in!_

_The criminal 'The Ripper' has struck again. Reports show that The Ripper has blown up 12th street avenue. Many were killed or injured. Gotham's police and fire department are on the scene. We go to Nicky Nance who will give us an insight of what is currently happening._

_Nicky tell us what is going on."_

_A woman with blonde hair appeared holding a microphone near her face. The behind her was people running away from the monstrous fiery glow. The street was completely destroyed._

**_"Well, Tom..._**

**_Everyone here right now is in moral panic, as you can see behind there are many citizens witnessing this disturbing sight. The police are advising everyone to return to their homes and to not leave."_**

_Nicky turned around quickly as if she just seen someone shoot a gun and she was left confused and unsure of what to do._

**_"Wait a second... Commissioner Loeb! Commissioner Loeb! Is it true that you have no interest in arresting The Ripper?"_**

**_"Of course it is my intention to arrest The Ripper! The Ripper needs to be locked away for Gotham's safety also sanity."_**

**_"But no one has ever gotten a chance to arrest The Ripper. The closest that you have gotten to arrest The Ripper was in the massacre last month. Am I correct?"_**

**_"No comment."_**

**_"Well all we can say now is that-"_**

**BOOM**

_"We are currently experiencing some technical problems at the moment. Stay tuned with the latest news. The date today is the sixth of May, 1985. God help us all."_

* * *

_Gordon puffed the last smoke of his cigarette and turned to the window. The constant tapping of rain hitting against the glass and wood was always a calming sound to him. However the view that the windows provided made him scowl as the view was a simple brick wall._

_"Gordon?" Gordon turned to the masculine voice that knocked him back into to reality. The face of Commissioner Loeb was in view in mere seconds. "You alright?"_

_"Yeah, for now anyways." Loeb chuckled. "Just to think that one person can cause so much destruction and chaos overwhelms me."_

_"Well one person can do many things depending on how motivated they are to state their beliefs on actions." Said Loeb. Gordon sighed and nodded slightly._

_"Two explosions." Gordon muttered._

_"Hum?" Loeb turned his head towards Gordon giving him a questioning look._

_"I heard there was two explosions." Loeb bowed his head and shook it left to right._

_"There were two alright. The first one was as you know what caused all the attention but the second one went off about twenty minutes after the first." Commissioner Loeb looked at Gordon's ash tray. "I thought you said you were going quit smoking?"_

_"I am. I promised Barbra that this week would be the last and I certainly don't want to break that promise."_

_"For the baby, yes?" Gordon nodded and Loeb smiled softly at his friend. He knew Gordon was a good beat cop and properly was the only person who wasn't corrupted in the MCU. Loeb knew he was one of them but did it to keep his family safe from The Ripper. But he admired him as he was what every cop should always be; pragmatic._

_"I should check up on the rest of the unit. Take care Gordon."_

* * *

When Katarina reached the indoors of her apartment. She sighed, thankful now that she could catch up on some sleep. When Katarina and Aaliyah left the stadium after leaving many corpses that they made behind the two quickly hid in the shadows and waited until the chaotic crowd died down and abandoned the stadium.

Her apartment wasn't what many would call it luxury but it had all the necessary resources and a roof over her. Wanting to get rid of the weight she dropped the gym bag that was slung over her shoulder

She walked into the living room and saw a blue glow illuminating from the television. She shook her head as she knew that a certain someone left it like that when she remembered telling her about wasting all the electricity by leaving everything on. When she turned to the sofa she smiled at the culprit; Alexis. Her seventeen year old Alexis.

Alexis had a thin woollen blanket wrapped around her as she clung to the material, hoping that it would stop her heat from leaving her and spread throughout the room. Her think wavy blonde hair was everywhere and properly tatted. The blue glow gave a sort of image of Alexis' pale skin being a shade of blue. Alexis was sleeping on her stomach so her facial features were hidden to her eyes, but she did not need to see them, she remembered them. Her ice blue eyes were always fascinating to look at, Katarina always remembered herself losing herself in them. Her nose was narrow and well defined as well as her cheekbones. Her eyebrows were naturally round. Her lips were a shade of pink and often matched her rosy cheeks. Alexis was naturally pretty and in this generation was quite rare to see as most teenage girls would cake themselves with unnecessary amount of makeup. Alexis did wear it every now and then but would always feel more comfortable without it.

She remembered often that she would hear a couple of knocks from her door almost every week to find some boy wanting to ask her out but often Katarina was the first and often slammed the door in their faces, knowing perfectly well that most boys don't just want to start a relationship with some pretty girl. But lately she let Alexis answer it as she always laughed at her method of getting rid of the desperate boys. Like one time when Katarina was cleaning and sharpening her knives, she heard the door go again and was about to go answer it when she heard a sudden pair of footsteps stomping their way to the front door. Katarina saw Alexis angrily make her way with a baseball bat slumped over her shoulder. The next thing she knew was a set of boys cursing that was laced with Alexis' own curses.

Katarina rolled her eyes and made her way over to her. When she was standing directly in front of her body, she turned so her back was to her and slowly sat on her back. Rubbing her ass more into her as if trying to get comfy. A loud groan suddenly came from the body underneath Katarina. Alexis tried to wriggle Katarina off of her but was to no avail and ended up sighing into one of the cushions she used as pillow.

"Get off." Alexis mumbled as she turned her head sideways and blowing a piece of her hair away from her face but it fell back to its previous place making Alexis frown.

"Aw, but your just to comfy that I think I might sleep here with you," Katarina lowered her body so she was hugging Alexis' figure and squeezed tightly. Alexis groaned again as the pressure increased above her and felt that Katarina was not going anyway at the moment. "So what did you do whilst I was gone?"

"Just stayed in and watched TV," She focused on the table that was in front of the television and let her arm fall limp to the floor. She stroked the carpet as while recalling the boring day she had.

"What happened to Nina? I thought you two had plans for a sleepover or something like that?" Katarina crossed her forearms and placed her chin in the middle of them.

"Err... I went to Nina's place but left like five minutes later when her parents started to have a go at each other. But Nina came here for a few hours and we just chilled, I guess." Katarina cocked her head. This was not what Alexis normally did when she was out but she didn't complain as she kind of preferred it.

"Well, _my_ night was just let's just say, interesting," Katarina sat up and lowered her body onto the floor, leaning her back into the lower edge of the sofa. Alexis started to play with her hair and Katarina closed her eyes and felt herself slowly relaxing. "Aaliyah and I went and fought these two giants. One of them was just pathetic I mean this guy would just run at you. Stupid. I mean whatever happened to the reasonable criminals. You know the ones who knew actually know what they are doing. But this second one. God he was a big guy. But he was different... he had some skin disorder because it was all scaly and his teeth were sharpen to feel like knives cutting your skin. I blew fire at him when he started to corner Aaliyah. He did not like that. Not. One. Bit. Then the fucker bit my shoulder and threw me across the ring and into the wall. But karma bit him back as I threw Aaliyah's knife at his back." Katarina laughed when she turned around and saw Alexis' shocked face.

"Why the hell do I stay with you?" Katarina grunted a laugh as she got up and stretch her back making it pop a few times.

"I ask that question to myself everyday kid," Alexis turned on her back and looked at her guardian's form. "Come on, bed time!"

"Carry me? Please?" Alexis raised her arms towards Katarina as if she was a toddler asking her mother to do the same thing.

"Okay, hold on tight." Katarina grabbed a hold of her arms and jerked her forward into a standing position, then she placed her hands on her hips and forced her up and slung her over her shoulder. Alexis laughed breathlessly as she was always surprised at how strong she could be but loved it when she did this. Katarina kept a hold of the back of her knees and started to walk out of the living room and towards Alexis's bedroom.

* * *

_Okay I stole a quote in here from Hatching Pete which I find so cute and so true. Also Aaliyah and Katarina. Yes, yes Katarina is not her real name but don't worry you guys will know what it is soon enough and the way I have used their names goes perfectly with something else But you just have to wait now don't you. Now Aaliyah has a connection to one of the TDK characters who is briefly in the story but let's see if you guys find who it is. I do apologizes for the torture scene but I wanted to get to the point where we find out about Katarina more and this motive to find Zaria. Who will be revealed why she is so important to Katarina in future chapters. I got a lot of inspiration from the fanfic **The Sweetest Vice** and hence why I created the awesome relationship between Aaliyah and Katarina. The section after Katarina killing Owen is in the past by the way as it shows an insight what Gotham was like while living with The Ripper which the prologue also describes as well._

_Now Katarina and Alexis. This will be more developed in the future chapter but I just want to say that they are not mother and daughter. Important secrets will be revealed throughout the story you guys just need to hang in there with me._

**_I'M BEGGING FOR REVIEWS FROM YOU READERS! EVEN IF THEY ARE HATE REVIEWS! I JUST WANT OPINIONS! MAKE MY LIFE EASIER!_**


	4. Chapter 3- Let it burn

**Run**

**Chapter 3- Let it burn**

_**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 3 for thos__e who have waited for ages! (Sorry about that, had lack of inspiration and had no time due to all of my homework and revising! Trying to do much as possible when I am available!" Six reviews, yay! Thanks to the mysterious **guest** and once again thanks to **Kiku No Tsuyu**._

**_Songs:_**

**_Red- Let it burn_**

**_Breaking Benjamin- Blow me away_**

**_Take that- Patience_**

_I own no DC characters, only my own OCs_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

The early sun shone through the forest and gave everything that it touched a calming orange glow to it. Many animals were already out and looking for food.

Alexis settled herself in the bushes that she was lying on her stomach and was camouflaged completely . She slowly lifted the bolt handle and pulled back until it stopped. She stealthily placed the bullet rounds in the M-16 sniper rifle, making a click sound when she was done loading and pushed the bolt handle forward and locked it down. She moved her face towards the scope and closed one eye so the other of looking through the scope and was more focused on it.

"Breathe," Katarina whispered, taking note of Alexis' every move. Alexis' followed her order and took a deep breath and exhaled when she got her heart rate steadied. "Know the ground your prey is on." Alexis took note that it was surrounded by trees and different types of bushes, just like them. There was no wind so this was a straight on route to the deer's body. There were possible escape routes that the deer could go if she was to miss this shot. She needed to make this count. "_You_ are the top predator when you hunt your prey," Alexis was in a perfect shot of killing the deer instantly, she opened both her eyes. "If your prey never expects it to be the one hunted."

**Bang**

Like thunder it echoed through the forest and disturbed the peace of nature. Birds flocked their previous positions on the tree branches as the invading sound reached their senses and the deer fell to the ground. A perfect kill. Katarina smiled at her. She was defiantly a natural at this stuff and she needed to be prepared for the worst. Alexis brought her face away from the weapon and looked at her guardian and found herself smiling to herself.

"Great work kid." Katarina patted her back and got up off the floor, making her way back to the jeep. Alexis' shortly was right behind her with the rifle slung over her shoulder. She was thinking about where Katarina learned how to be a sniper as she has known her all her life and had numerous times of when Katarina would share stories of her past but never mentioned anything to do with possible events or lifestyles that made her such a good sniper.

When they reached the jeep Katarina went to get in the driver's seat while Alexis went straight to the boot and opened it with struggle as the metal was starting to rust, making it hard to move it. With a grunt Alexis placed the heavy rifle near the backs of the three seats. She slammed the wide door closed.

Thunder abruptly echoed through the forest and caused Alexis to paused and look towards the forest as if something would suddenly come out and attack. She flinched as she felt sudden cold liquid drop on her forehead. She reached for the invading liquid and brought it to her line of sight, seeing that is was clear. Rain. Then the rain population increased in numbers within seconds. She jogged her way to the passenger side and rushed to get inside the vehicle.

When she closed the door Alexis looked at Katarina to find her smirking at her. She looked down at herself and saw that she was covered in mud due to the ground she was laying on. Alexis groaned and tried to wipe some of the sickening substance of her with her coat's sleeve. Katarina shook her head while smiling. Even though Alexis was an intelligent girl she was also properly the most clumsiest person Katarina has ever met. Katarina started the jeep and placed her hand behind the seat that Alexis was sitting in and looked over her shoulder. She reversed into one of the available dirt roads. Once on it she changed gears and drove to the route to their apartment.

The ride was silent was both liked the soothing sound of the engine giving slight purrs when Katarina increased her speed slightly and how the rain made quite knocks on the windshields. Alexis shuttered her eyes closed and let her mind wander to the deepest parts of her mind.

_Her eyes were stinging due to the deadly flame's heat radiating to every inch of the room. Tears were streaming down her heated cheeks as she sobbed with what little life she had left. She was never so afraid in her life so much. She banged on the door and screamed for help but she got no response. She could feel the black smoke entering her lungs, overwhelming them and she couched violently. She screamed when a piece of the destroyed ceiling came tumbling down and landed a few feet away from her. She quickly crawled to the furthest corner and balled herself up as tightly as possible. Her cries echoed through the burning building. She could hear sirens getting louder and louder by the second but she knew that she was too scared to pay much attention to them as she felt hopeless, trapped and became the prey of the predator fire that destroyed everything in its path._

* * *

_Many citizens stood outside watching the building slowly turn to ash as they did not know what to do. Some called the fire brigade when they noticed the fire, others called the police unsure of who else to call. Suddenly a volcanic explosion caused more chaos to its surroundings. People ducked and screamed as debris was thrown towards them from the powerful blow. Soon more and more of them started to leave the area for their own protection but a great many stayed to see what would happen._

_When many fire trucks arrived, the firemen didn't waste any time from pulling the hose from the truck and pump the water so it was ready to distinguish the flames. Police cars started to surround the area and policemen and women backed the crowd to a safer distance. One woman came running out of the crowd and towards the building only to be stopped by a officer._

_"I need get in their! A child is still in there!" The woman screamed at his face. She was sure that if this officer didn't let her go then she would have to kill him to save the child._

_"Ma'am, we are sending everyone we can in there!" A little girl's scream soon reached their ears and the woman acted on instinct. She needed to get there now._

_"NOT everyone!" The woman ripped off the grip the officer had on her and ran straight towards the burning building dodging the many fire fighters that tried to stop her when the officer shouted for them to prevent her to getting in that building._

_When she reached inside, she had to blink a couple of times as the sensation of the heat was like a flood. She looked at the current burning room and saw that this was not as damaged as she thought it would be. The fire had caused many logs of wood to collapse to the ground making no path available for her except one path that lead to a bathroom. Running over there she wasted no time and scouted for a cloth. When she found one she quickly turned on the cold tap and placed the material under the running water. She knew that this will help her breathe through the poisonous smoke. She pushed the pain away and forced herself to move through the burning rooms. She suddenly stopped and looked up when she heard a large object fall and make a bang against the ceiling above her followed by a scream. _Alexis...

_The woman placed the damp cloth over her nose and mouth area then ran out the room and jumped over many burning logs that blocked her path, burning herself every now and then but nothing to serious. When she reached the staircase she saw that most of it had holes in it. When she took the first step it groaned in anger as if a warning not to take another step further. She slid the warning away and inhaled. Then she sprinted up the steps as fast as she could almost tripping over when she jumped over one of the holes._

_When she reached the top her eyes searched the narrow doorway she was now in. Three doors were in her sight. Coming closer to the first door, Alexis' bedroom, she saw it was closed and she placed the back of her hand on the door to see if it would open. The wooden door didn't move and inch. Taking a step back she raised her leg and pushed it with all her might. The now splintered door opened with lighting speed causing wind to echo through the room._

_"Alexis!" She shouted. There was no response. She was starting to have thoughts that she had made it out and without anyone seeing her. That was put aside when she heard a scream of help coming from the voice she knew too well. She ran towards the source of the voice and was ended up face to face with another door. This one was her bedroom. She could only imagine that when Alexis got scared of the fire she ran straight to her room to see if she was there and feel safe under her wing. A weight of guilt suddenly came upon her when she realized that she wasn't there for her. She frowned when she realized that her_ feelings _were showing because of _her.

_This took a step back and raised her leg once more and kicked the door. The door gave a big bang but it didn't shatter. Pain shot through her leg and she groaned when she put pressure on it. Regaining her position she braced herself once again. She kicked the door once again and within seconds the door flung open revealing a room full of the fire. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and a sigh of relief came from her when she saw Alexis._

_She took the cloth away from her mouth and placed it at Alexis' nose and mouth area when she reached her. Alexis gasped at the coldness burning her heated skin but calmed her breathing once her eyes met her protector. Her eyes shed more tears as she felt this sensation of being at peace when she picked her up. Alexis encircled her legs around her waist and hugged her arms around her neck. She buried her face in the crook of her neck trying to keep the smoke away and the cloth attached more securely around her face. The woman placed one of her hands on Alexis' back and the back of her neck, securing the little girl's position on her._

_"You weren't here!" Alexis sobbed. "When I saw the fire I came looking for you... where were you Katarina?" More tears came down her face and Katarina stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. Alexis hugged tighter as she heard more logs fall by them._

_"I know... I know." Katarina looked frantically, searching for a safe path to go through and out of this oven. A sudden groaning sound came above them causing Katarina to look up and curse as the whole ceiling above them came stumbling down. Katarina ran back to the corner that Alexis was in and crouched down as ash and debris flew around them. When Katarina look back to the site she saw that they were trapped. She looked at Alexis. She felt sorry for her as no child should go through the things she was putting her through and she would make up for it. One way or another. "Close your eyes little one." Alexis followed her instructions. She felt Katarina get into a standing position once again and suddenly whimpered when she felt a sudden rush of icy wind hit her._

_Katarina looked outside of the window and saw many citizens gasp at the site of them. When the fire fighters saw them they wasted no time and started to set up the ladder to reach them. Katarina saw that this ladder was unstable and won't hold three people. She looked behind her. There was still no way out._

_Katarina jumped when she heard the metal ladder bang against the brick wall. The fire fighter was here. When she looked out again, she was met with a woman dressed in uniform that gave a wise look to them. She got closer to the window and motioned for the child to come first._

_"Okay, I'm going to give you too the lady and she is going to take you to safety," Alexis brought her face to Katarina's eye sight, she started to shake her head. "I need you to be brave and do everything the woman tells you to do."_

_"No, I wanna stay with you!"_

_"You can't!" Katarina started to peel off her limbs one by one, hearing Alexis' screams of protest. When she was dangling from the window and Katarina's arms were securely under her armpits. She slowly started to lower Alexis until she was in reach of the fire fighter. "Don't come back up!"_

_When Alexis was out of her grasp she turned and searched for another way out. She knew the house wouldn't last that much longer and by the time the woman came back to her she would already be under a load of debris. She knew she wouldn't die but she didn't need the police to ask questions about how she survived something that no human could. She smirked when she saw another window that she could reach and a tree that was at least a foot away from it._

_She made her way towards the window and tried to push it open but it was to no avail. She looked over her shoulder to see how much the fire had spread since she last looked at it. It was almost surrounding her. She turned back to the window that refused to move for her. She raised her leg to kick it for the window but was abruptly thrown across the room. She groaned when her body met with a dump of debris, knocking her out._

* * *

_When Alexis made it down the ladder with the fire woman she struggled against her tight grip but was relieved when she placed her on the floor as the ladder suddenly gave way and crashed to the floor due to a sudden explosion. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she watched her home burn to ashes and even more so she was scared because she didn't have the only person she felt safe with by her side. She needed her. Now. Within minutes a police officer came by her side and picked her up and carried her to a nearby ambulance. The constant blue and red lights flickered across the area, causing her to wince when the lights hit her eyesight._

_"This child was in the building, check on her." The police officer placed her in the ambulance and instantly Alexis felt alone and scared when she turned to find two men in uniform attending some equipment that needed to be ready for use. One man turned around and knocked on the metal wall next to him. Within seconds a woman with brown hair came into view. The woman smiled softly at her when she noticed how scared she was. Alexis forced herself to return the smile._

_"Hey there," The woman's voice was so smooth and calming that Alexis could listen to it all day but always preferred Katarina's voice as her voice spoke of all traits but she found it was mostly full of wisdom but had that hint a stupidity in it and the sound of pure kindness yet a scent of evil laced with it. The woman took off her ambulance coat and placed it around her shoulders. She rubbed her shoulders lightly as Alexis winced a bit. "Do you mind if I make sure you're okay?" Alexis shook her head and allowed the woman to pick her up and place her on the leather stretcher. "Okay, sweetie, all I need for you to do is breathe nice deep breaths. Okay?" As she said this she reached for the oxygen mask and placed the straps at the back of her head and around her mouth and nose. Alexis breathed as slowly as she could as the rhythmic hissing sound soothed her. Her lungs felt more at ease with the fresh oxygen now going through her body._

_Alexis gave a slight cough as the last remaining contents of smoke left her system. She clung onto the coat tighter as sudden wind came through the ambulance and rattled through the metal equipment. She looked up to find the woman going towards the door of the vehicle and slammed them shut, causing Alexis to jump slightly. The woman came face to face again and pulled out a little penlight._

_"Do you have a name?"_

_"Alexis."_

* * *

_Katarina groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. The fire was still raging on and the smoke was just above her. She coughed violently when she took a deep breath of the polluted air. She looked around and saw that the window on the other side of the room was still not open. Her eyes then travelled across the room to the other window where Alexis left in, fire was no surrounding it making it impossible for her to reach it. Slowly pulling herself away from the pile of debris, she crawled towards the window, staying as low as possible. When she reached it she raised herself up from the ground and lifted her fist to punch the window causing it to shatter to pieces. How she hated pretending to be _human _for this one little girl but yet again this wasn't just any little girl. She knew that they would come for the two and she needed to keep a low profile or as low as it can get._

_She swung one of her legs through the open gap and bent her body so the rest of it could squeeze through. When she was outside she clung onto the edge of the window and the little amount of edge her feet were on. The tree branch was close enough for her to jump onto. Taking a deep breath in she looked at the inside of her previous bedroom and saw that one radiator pipe was starting to come loose. Her eyes widened in realization. _Shit...

_She turned to the tree and leaped from all of the power she had left in her as the biggest explosion yet blasted from behind her. The blow was so powerful that it caused Katarina to be push forcefully straight pass the tree. She gasped when her body impacted with the wooden branch and her breath was stolen from her lungs. Her legs were dangling and she hugged the branch that was under her armpits in a death grip as glass was being blown everywhere. She turned her head to see many police and fire fighters point at her and running up to the tree she was stuck in._

_When one was directly below her she inhaled and let her grip loosen in seconds. Time seemed to stop as she fell down to Earth freely. The sky looked like that a piece of dark velvet had been laid over the sky and having holes of white light shine the dark material away. She loved how it the sky changed and how it was always there. It reminded a lot of her when she thought about as the sky was immortal, like her. It represents hope yet danger and sees in the future. It was the ultimate agent of Fate. It was so balanced._

_When huffed when she felt strong arms catch her body. She forced herself out of the trance that she was in and looked up to her 'saviour'. The man was about middle aged and huffed a laugh at her facial expression. Katarina's eye furrowed at the man. She can imagine the sight of her; a fireman saving some damsel in distress, holding her bridle style and the saviour getting a smooch from her. _Not from this girl you won't...

_"You alright there, miss?"_

_"Peachy." She tried to move out of her bridle style grasp but couldn't find the energy to move. She groaned when she retreated back to his arms._

_"Whoa, miss, you need medical attention now." The firemen started to jog to one of the available ambulances. Katarina whimpered as the feeling of bouncing was making her sore body to no benefit. She growled when he started to pick up the pace as she started to claw his right chest area. He cringed but brushed it off as he figured that she was trying to release some of the pain._

_"I'm fine..."_

_"No you ain't," Katarina glared at the man. This wasn't one of those movie clichés and she wasn't in the mood to have more people start poking stuff at her body and touching it. She wasn't a fan of people touching her as it brought extreme discomfort to her when her 'special' abilities came along. When they arrived at the ambulance the firemen quickly got inside of the vehicle and place Katarina down on the stretcher gently, placing her body so that she was laying down. . "Do what you can." The paramedics nodded at him and quickly got to work on their patient._

_A uniformed man reached over and got the oxygen mask and placed it over her head and strapped it securely around her face. She cringed when she felt herself starting to slowly heal itself from the burns that were underneath her clothing. Her bones rearranging themselves and her lost tissue repairing itself. One of the paramedics slowly pulled Katarina into a sitting position, she growled as she laid her eyes on the person. He looked like he was in his early twenties, properly new to the job. His light brown hair was spiked due to the amount of hair gel but was pointing in every direction. His auburn eyes looked nervous at the current predicament. His skin was slightly sweaty as tension grew between the pair. She knew that her ice cold glare unnerved those who were weak within. When he slightly brushed against her, he silently gasped. She smirked as she was flooded with his memories, his secrets, his dreams. Everything about him._

_"Look pass the light," The paramedic said a little bit too uneasy for her liking. She could tell the young sport was now scared of the atmosphere in the ambulance. She noticed out the corner of her eye, another paramedic took a seat and had a notepad in her lap with a pencil in her right hand. She looked pass the light and out of the window that was in line with her sight. She could see that the fire-fighters were still trying to stop the fire but with this wind she knew that it would be a hard task to_ do. Why can't they let it burn_ When he moved the light to focus on the other eye something came to mind._

_"Where is Alexis, Mr. Norton?" The man stared at her in surprise._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Your name tag. Clinton Norton is a nice name, flows through your mouth nice and smooth. But where is the little girl that was brought out of the building?" Clinton didn't know what to say as he looked towards the fireman the brought her here, surprised that he was still here and not doing his job. His eyes pleaded for him to say something._

_"Err... Alexis is in another ambulance, being checked on." Katarina stared at the fireman._

_"Well then," Katarina smirked. "I guess I should go and be with her, than stay here." When she tried to move Clinton placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place._

_"No, you must stay where you are." He turned to the fireman. "You go and get the girl and bring her here." The fireman nodded and was out of their sight in seconds. "Right. Pupils react normally to light and a slight bruise among the left temple."_

* * *

_Alexis sat waiting for the woman that she now knew as Anna, return to her as she finished dressing all of her wounds. Alexis still wanted Katarina and was scared that if she was still in the burning house or she got out and left her._

_Anna came back into view and smiled at the little girl. Alexis looked at her and gasped, there was a red lollipop in her hand. Anna laughed as she handed it to her. It wasn't often that Anna got to treat little kids but she did enjoy to put a smile on their faces._

_Suddenly the metal double doors burst open making Anna and Alexis jump in surprise. Anna sighed when she saw it was only some fireman. The fireman climbed into the vehicle and nodded a greeting at the paramedics. When his eyes laid on Alexis he smiled and crouched down to her level._

_"Hey, you must be Alexis, yeah?" Alexis nodded shyly. "Do you want to see your mommy?" The fireman didn't know what the woman's name was and guessing between how she talked about Alexis he could only guess that she was her mother. Alexis looked confusingly at the man._

_"Do you mean Katarina?" The fireman nodded. "Yes." He got up and started to peel the jacket off her to place in by her side. When it was off he picked Alexis up in his arms. Alexis gasped as he was warm to touch and she clung onto him as she didn't want the warmth to go away. Anna looked at the pair._

_"Her mother needs her." He whispered into Anna's ear and she nodded as the fireman made his way out of the ambulance and across the street to the other ambulance. Alexis took the time to watch how the burning building had died down a bit but not by much. Many police officers were still pushing back the crowd to a safer distance as they acted like moths. The next thing she knew was that the dark night was gone and replaced by a light shade of green light. She felt herself being placed onto the familiar leather stretcher and she looked around only to lay her eyes on Katarina. Alexis' eyes widened and she hugged Katarina's waist, crying into the material she was wearing. Katarina rolled her eyes and started to stroke her hair. Katarina swore to herself that she would be by her side when Alexis needed her. She cursed to herself and looked at the child. How was this little girl changing her so much._

* * *

Alexis jumped when a car door slammed shut. Her heartbeat pounding furiously as she tried to calm her breathing. She looked to her left and saw no one by her side. She jumped again when two knocks came from her left. She turned to find Katarina outside the jeep.

"Come on! You're not going to sleep in that car all day!" Katarina shouted as she made her way through the rain and towards a house. Alexis leaned forward and saw that they were outside of Aaliyah's place. She rubbed her face as she remembered the very vivid dream. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about what happened that night.

Alexis unbuckled herself and got out of the jeep. She brushed off her coat then made her way towards Aaliyah's. She always loved to be with Aaliyah as she always made her laugh when ever the two were together. She especially loved her ghetto accent and was always in a trance when she told one of her stories of when she was a street kid.

* * *

_Finally got this done! I'm sorry for the wait as I was totally stuck as I didn't know what to write as I want to take this story slowly and not just POW. Done. I don't roll like that. So I decided to write about a night that Alexis and Katarina had and was quite a big impact on them. _**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_Oh and by the way Joker action will be mentioned in the next chapter. Don't worry my little ducklings,_**_ -SPOILER-_**_our OC and Joker will soon meet and boy will they have chaos to cause when they clash. All I ask is to hang on to your butts and enjoy the build up!_


	5. Chapter 4- Only Fools And Horses

**Run**

**Chapter 4 - Only Fools And Horses**

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay this chapter was hard for me to write but I got there in the end and school is not helping with me trying to do as much writing for fanfiction as I can. Stupid GCSEs. Would like to give a big thanks to **Formerly Dragon** for the review, much appreciated!_

**_Songs:_**

**_Jay Z ft Kanye West - Otis_**

**_Foster the people - Pumped up kicks_**

**_Robbie Williams - Candy_**

_I own no DC characters, only my own OCs_

* * *

Alexis stood in Aaliyah's back yard, taking in the scenery of it all. Her mind was completely focused on the dream she had when she was asleep in the jeep. Questioning herself why she didn't just run out of the house and find help or go to someone when the fire started. Although she mainly asked herself, how did the fire even start. She looked behind her shoulder through the glass panel, where she saw Aaliyah and Katarina discussing about something. She turned back to the yard and sat cross legged on the grass. She found it surprising how hunting was a good way of improving patience and stealth but didn't quite like the idea of killing innocent creatures. But it was the way of life after all.

When Katarina parted from Aaliyah after they left the stadium, she gave Aaliyah a task of digging out any links to this unknown buyer of Zaria. When Aaliyah said that there were five possible links to who the buyer is. Katarina sighed and lightly banged her head against the door frame.

"I suggest that we take our time n' this," Aaliyah said as she placed her glasses on her. "Y'know, cause shit like this can't be done like that." Aaliyah placed the manila folders down each was marked with a number of one to five.

"Who should we start with?" Katarina took a seat in the leather armrest chair, propping her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. Aaliyah moved her eyes from the five folders to her eyes. Katarina slowly took each foot off the table as she knew the look she gave her was 'Get them off now or I will beat your ass up'. Aaliyah pushed each set towards her and smiled at her.

"Well you always did say that you were fate's sidekick," Katarina leaned forward and made each hand hold the other, in like a praying image. "So... you should choose who should be the first." Katarina looked at each folder, sensing that some have more negative energy than others. She let her hand wander above each one and felt hardly any connections to Zaria.

"Tell me something," Aaliyah nodded her head for her to continue. "You sure that all these have a somewhat connection to Zaria." Aaliyah gave a single nod. "Four."

Aaliyah picked up the manila folder that was labelled as '4'. The sound of the sticky substance separating from the folder echoed through the room and with ease Aaliyah pulled out a stack of paper containing information for their first victim.

"Okay our first suspect goes by the name Tyrone Gambol. Gender male. Nationality is black African American. Age is thirty two years old. He's a crime lord and the head of an African American mob called The Jelani. He recently made a truce with the Italian mob and the Chechen Mafia and made an alliance with them." Aaliyah dropped the papers down on the table and Katarina sighed and rubbed her face.

"Great. If I deal with this one that means I have to deal with the whole mob." Aaliyah sucked in her cheeks and nodded. Katarina ran her fingers through her hair and looked up as if in thought of something. "We are going to need everything on this guy. I mean who his family is, who he is best friends with, where he lives, where he regularly hangs around, _everything_."

Aaliyah chuckled and leaned over to where an end table was. She opened the top drawer and got a packet of cigarettes, she then opened the box and placed one poisonous stick between her lips. She picked up the lighter that was on the table and lit up the cigarette. The fiery orange burning light was there for a moment and was gone the next. Katarina tried to stop Aaliyah to smoke numerous times but in the end Aaliyah would always go back to them.

"Now you're talking."

Katarina jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Alexis, smiling down as Aaliyah chuckled along. Alexis walked over where Aaliyah was sitting and joined her by taking the seat to her right. Katarina scowled at the two who stopped immediately and turned their heads momentary to avoid Katarina's deadly stare.

"So what are you guys up to now?" Alexis asked as she leaned closer to the table and examined what was laying before her. A confused look laid upon her face. She looked at Aaliyah who was still smoking on the cigarette and puffing smoke freely. She cocked her head to Katarina who simply had a smug look plastered on her face.

"We are going to move to another city." Katarina said.

"What? Why?"

"Because we are close to finding Zaria." Katarina leaned into the seat and crossed her ankle with her knee.

"Why do you even care about this chick anyways?" Katarina was frozen and was thinking of how this could possibly go and most of them were going to be her ending up shouting at her. "I mean you have been searching for _Zaria_ for what... seventeen years now?" Alexis swallowed hard suddenly feeling nervous about how she was approaching the topic and how angry she was as she had to sacrifice so much for this person that she didn't even know and she wasn't going to give up anything anymore. She was fed up with sticking to some place and getting use to her life with the area she lived in. She had to move schools numerous of times and she hardly made any friends because she knew that it will be too much to say goodbye to them when they moved. "Why can't we just stay here and... settle our lives here?"

"You don't understand."

"I don't _understand_! I understand perfectly! I understand how much you care about me!" Alexis now had tears streaming down her face and felt her body trembling. "You know what, fuck this, I'm going out for some air." Alexis quickly stood up and stormed out of the room they were in and headed for the front door, grabbing the jeep's keys.

"Alexis!" Katarina quickly followed and before Alexis could open the door, she grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "Don't act so stupid! I'm doing this for all of us!" Alexis snorted a laugh and shook her head.

"No... _you _are doing this for yourself." Alexis said sternly as she shrugged off Katarina's grip and opened the front door and left the building, leaving Katarina speechless. Katarina sighed in frustration and powerfully kicked the door, causing a huge _bang_ to echo through the building.

Aaliyah sat there feeling quite awkward about what had just happened, she turned her head to the sound of an engine roaring to life and Katarina's footsteps coming her way. Within seconds Katarina was in the room again and sat down in her previous seat and rubbed her face with both of her hands and kept them there, making it look like she was hiding her face.

"Teenagers," Katarina mumbled into her hands. "I will never understand them."

"Well to be fair... Alexis has moved from what? Six different cities and had to start fresh for each time. Do you know what tha' is like for a kid?" Katarina made a little gap between her index and middle finger, so that her left eye could see Aaliyah.

"Yeah but I'm doing it for a good cause."

"Which is?" Katarina slowly let her hands fall from her face and onto her lap. "I mean you never did tell me why we were doin' this shit but I never asked because back then..."

"Her mother."

"What?"

"Zaria... is Alexis' biological mother." Aaliyah gaped at her. In all of her life of knowing Katarina she always took her as being Alexis' mother as the two did look quite similar in away. But now everything made sense to her. In response Aaliyah decided to give a series of understanding nods at her. "That is why I have spent seventeen years searching for her. Heck for all I know is that she could be dead... but I _need_ to know either she is or not."

"But who is she?"

"She was Gotham's very on sweetheart, back then." Katarina smirked to herself remembering how the paparazzi use to surround her every time she stepped outside. Her beauty outshone the rest of the females in Gotham as every man would dream of her in their arms or in bed. No one in Gotham didn't know of the name Zaria Silva. But then came the flood and when Zaria went missing. When Katarina found Alexis she swore that she would return her to her mother if she ever found her. But during the years of raising Alexis, Katarina could deep down admit that she actually cared for Alexis. Even though sometimes she wanted to punch her senseless when Alexis really ticked her off.

"Would you..."

"Follow her." Katarina nodded.

* * *

Alexis slowly drove through the busy roads of the city, taking in every passing sight. She scowled at herself for acting quite extreme but she only acted on what she felt like inside. She really didn't want to move again as she likes where they were at now. She likes who she made friends with and she knew that Katarina did too.

When she stopped at a red light she took the opportunity to turn the radio on, needing to calm herself. The first seconds of the machine coming to life made her cringe as static sounds blared through the vehicle. She tuned it out and smiled when she landed on a radio station that was decent to listen.

Her anger slowly radiated off her as she listened to the electronic beats of the song and the auto tuned male singer's voice, surprising laced with it perfectly, but the female's did not quite make the cut. She turned up the volume more until it reached its maximum and the music was clearly heard from outside the jeep and into others that were near it. She drummed her fingers to the beat of the song and hummed in her head.

When the light turned green she noticed that the vehicle next to her sped quickly off and came to the lane that she was in. Confused with the sudden act, she brushed off and continued her drive throughout the city.

After possibly ten minutes of driving aimlessly through streets, she stopped outside a bar that she knew o' to well. Parking the jeep she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was uncomfortable about something but couldn't describe what made her so uneasy. Shrugging the feeling off she entered the bar.

The smell of alcohol and smoke flooded her and it made her cringe as she stepped deeper in the bar. It had some customers placed here and there but mainly the bar was half full. She took a seat at one of the available bar stools. Within minutes she ordered some water as her favourite bartender, Daniel, came up.

"What's with the long face kid?" Alexis looked into his soft brown eyes and sighed heavily.

"Katarina," Daniel raised his head and made a quick 'Ah' sound. "We had an argument and I may have overreacted a tad bit extreme." Daniel chuckled as he got a cloth and started to wipe the counter with it.

"Well this ain't the first time that you two had a go at each other and in the end you both make up so why make a big deal out of crap." Daniel slung the cloth on his shoulder and placed both hands on the counter.

"Wise words from a bartender." Daniel gave a slight smirk as Alexis took a sip of her drink. "So, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Well four days ago..." Alexis cocked her head and browed her eyebrows.

* * *

_The storm outside the bar was horrendous and showed no mercy to the people battling the hurricane wind. Rain punched everything and left sharp laughs after their assault. Many people came into the bar to avoid getting attacked further more from the weather._

_Daniel looked at the bar and saw that it was packed as usual but many customers he could easily assume were criminals involved somehow with the mob. His eyes landed at where the booths were covered in the shadows, he knew exactly who sat there. Tony Canine. The city's most dangerous criminal and mobster. When he first worked at the bar he was always worried about what the guy may cause in the bar and if he would make it out of the building alive but after time he seemed to be accustomed that all customers knew their positions in this place and Tony was the Alpha._

_During his time as working as a bartender he was surprise at how quickly he adapted to the smell of alcohol and smoke filling his lungs. He wasn't much off a drinker and certainly not a smoker but he always loved the entrainment that the night life offered and knew that being here would feed his hunger for it._

_When he finished cleaning some glasses he quickly turned his head to the door which banged against the wall. A silhouette of a tall, slender figure wearing some sort of trench coat and a pork pie hat strode in with another group of men following close behind. The mysterious gang divided into small groups apart from the first man who went alone. Daniel saw that many were either going to join a poker match or sit somewhere anomalous. Most eyes were on the group as many criminals started to get suspicious of the crowd. Tension grew between everyone._

_The man plopped himself at one of the available stools and signalled Daniel to come over. When Daniel came in front of the man he looked at his figure. His shoulder's were hunched and he saw that his coat was a dirty shade of purple but looked almost darker than what it already was due to the lights being very dim. His hat covering most of his facial features but he could see that his hair was tied up in a messy bun and some of his hair hung loosely. His eyes were suddenly transfixed at his mouth as he saw one small scar on his bottom lip and two ragged scars coming from the sides of his mouth to the top of his cheeks. It unnerved him that the permanent smile was like it was destined to be on him. Daniel saw that his arms were crossed on the counter and he relaxed more into his position._

_"What would ya' like?"_

_"Budweiser." Daniel felt a shiver go through him as his husky voice was just load enough for him to hear only. Daniel nodded and went to catch a bottle of the famous beer._

_The men next to the stranger were eying him up and down as if assuming he would be an easy target and moved closer to him. The stranger looked at the men now surrounding him. A wicked grin was plastered on his scared face as he turned to them._

_The stranger slowly looked up and met his dark brown orbs with the now tensed group."How can I, ah, hel**p** ya' **gentle**men?" The men smiled at each other as one slowly got out a knife and kept it at his side_

_"Nothing much but I do like that hat of yours." The stranger slowly rolled his eyes the highest he can get them and looked at the black material that laid on top of his head._

_Daniel came back to see the group and was quite unsure whether or not to approach but had a feeling that if things get violent the guy would be smart enough to use the beer bottle as a weapon of self dense if he placed it there. Daniel calmly placed the bottle down with ease and tapped the man's shoulder. Daniel took a good look at the group and knew who they were. They never worked a mundane job in their life, they just try and use any short courts to the easy life when Daniel and other people would work their asses off to have a decent life._

_"On the house." The man nodded his thanks whilst grabbing the bottle in a firm hold and brought it to his scared lips. He gulped the whole thing in one go making a loud 'ah' of satisfaction._

_"Man's best friend." He brought the bottle to eye length and examined it as if it was a piece of art, smiling every now and then._

_"The hat. Now." The man shrugged and slowly took off his hat and the thug snatched it off him, smiling at the material. When the man brought it at his chest level he twisted it and looked inside the hat as it now covered the strangers whole face._

_Several things happened at once. The man saw his opportunity and punch with all of his might through the hat making the hat tear and leave a hole into and giving the thug the element of surprise as the lightning speed fist made contact with his chin. The stranger then quickly smashed the bottle on the counter's edge causing it to show many spiked edged and a deadly weapon. He then stabbed one of the thugs in the chest and brought his elbow to the other's face. The man turned to the rest and saw that they had stood there speechless._

_"Boo." The men scurried out of the bar and into the weather thinking it was safe than to stay in the same room as that guy. The bar turned silent but soon turned back to its normal volume as the man sat himself down once again, frowning at the headache that has now started to form._

_"That was quite the show, mate." The man giggled and nodded victoriously. "Name's Daniel." Daniel put his hand out and waited for the man to shake it. The man smiled and took his hand in a firm grip and shook it once. The leather gloves he was wearing made Daniel cringe as it didn't feel as smooth as he would expect it to be, it felt worn and torn from the inside and outside._

_"Joe Kerr," Their hands separated and Daniel smiled at him. "Hey kid, do you, uh, know any jokes?" Daniel nodded and brought his loyal rag and wiped the counter._

_"It's dark but I find it funny," The suddenly shifted in his seat as if interested in the following joke. "A funeral service is held for a woman who just passed away. As the pallbearers carry the casket out, they accidently bump into a wall._

_They hear a faint moan. They open the casket and find out that the woman is actually alive._

_She lives for ten more years and then dies. They have another funeral for her. At the end of the service the pallbearers carry out the casket._

_As they are walking out, the husband cries out 'Watch out for the fucking wall!'"_

_Both men laughed out loud and Daniel didn't note how high pitched and sinister his laughter was as many people around them turned their head towards them and scolded._

_Joe wiped away a fake tear as his laughter calmed down and he was trying to control his breathing. _Now that is funny...

_"Another one?" Joe nodded excitingly as he scooted closer to Daniel. "A judge asks a defendant to please stand. 'You are charged with murdering a garbage man with a chain saw.'_

_From the back of the courtroom a man shouts, 'You lying bastard!'_

_'Silence in the court' The judge turns to the defendant again and says, 'You are also charged with killing a paperboy with a shovel.'_

_'You tightwad!' blurts the spectator._

_'Quiet!' Yelled the judge, 'You are also charged with killing a mailman with an electric drill.'_

_'You cheap son of a...' The spectator starts to shout._

_The judge thunders back, 'I will hold you in contempt! What is the reason for the outbursts?'_

_'I've lived next to that lying bastard for TEN years now, but do you think he ever had a tool when I needed to borrow one?' Ha!" Both men roared with laughter with a couple of other eavesdroppers. Joe banged his fist against the counter multiple times as he really did like what this kid was coming out with._

_"Where did you find these _amazing_ jokes."_

_"Where the rest of the jokes are. The internet." Daniel tuned his head and saw that Tony Canine was staring at the two. Daniel stopped laughing and continued to wipe the counter. Joe frowned at the sudden expression on his face and turned to the cause of it. The guy surrounded by smoke and fake women was starring daggers at the kid._

_"Something troubling ya' **Daniel**?"_

_"I just don't feel like a good beating tonight." Joe didn't move as his head was thinking of ways to start killing his next target._

_"Here, if you, ah, need a job call me." Joe gave Daniel a piece of card and placed it faced down. Then within a second Joe stood up and headed straight for the door. Daniel smiled to himself and looked down at the counter. The card looked like one that you would find in a deck of playing cards. Flipping over the card his eyes were met with a joker card with a mobile phone number._

* * *

"Whoa, have you called him since?"

"Nah, I ain't getting myself involved with some stranger unless I hit rock bottom."

"Good choice. Hey got a newspaper anywhere?" Daniel nodded and leaned behind the counter and was back up in a minute with yesterday's news. Alexis nodded her thanks and looked through the paper. Her eyes laid in fascination on the front page. The title made it perfectly clear for her sudden interest:

'**_THE BATMAN STRIKES AGAIN! MASKED VIGILANTIE TAKES DOWN GANG AT GOTHAM DOCKS!'_**

She remembered that when she was bored her mind would drool over the masked man that called himself _The Batman_, she just found him so sexy. Like every other ordinary female. She sighed as she let her mind fantasize about Alexis being that one girl who would catch Batman's sight. But she knew that she would never meet the man. She normally blamed her obsession on him on her teenage hormones, and god did she wish that they would sometimes go away and leave her be.

She always thought that moving to Gotham would be a good chance to see the dark knight but she knew Gotham's reputation and she didn't feel like getting stabbed by some random person.

"Havin' fun there?" Alexis turned towards the voice and frowned. Aaliyah. "Hey, what have I done?"

"It's not you, it's the person who sent you." Aaliyah took the seat next to her and crossed her arms on the counter.

"Wanna' talk about it?" Aaliyah sang sweetly.

"No."

"Screw you bitch. Live up a bit why don't cha'?"

"Because I am angry."

"I can tell," Aaliyah sighed through her nose and shook her head. "I know that you two have been moving from city to city an all but why is this time so different?"

"I never liked the other places but this one is the best so far and I feel like this one is the only one that will satisfy me. Plus I have you guys."

"Yeah, that's true." Aaliyah lifted her body and leaned her stomach on the counter and reached behind it. Alexis looked at her wide eyed as she heard many clanks when Aaliyah was scouting through the drinks there. Within a minute she came back up and Alexis saw that she grabbed a whole bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "But that doesn't mean that you will never see the people you love again." Aaliyah opened the tequila whilst making an 'O' shape with her mouth. Alexis giggled as Aaliyah poured the intoxicated drink into the two glasses.

"You do know that I'm underage."

"Of course I do, that is why I am giving you this." Aaliyah slowly pushed the shot towards Alexis. Alexis took it in her grasp and swallowed deeply. She looked at Aaliyah who had already drank hers in one gulp. She shrugged and gulped it down, making a sound of disgust afterwards.

"That is vile! Gimme' another shoot." Aaliyah smiled and poured another drink for the two. Both raised their glasses up and made their cheers to each other.

* * *

Katarina sat in the front room still as she thought about how going back to Gotham would affect her. She knew that it was risky to go back to her home as some people from the past may still be alive. She sighed and stood up from the seat she was in. She went straight to one of the cabinets and searched for something to relax her senses. She made a sound of victory when she unrevealed series of different alcoholic drinks.

* * *

She opened the bottle with ease and took a mouthful of the liquid. She moaned when she felt the chemicals already start their duty. She plopped back on her previous seat and took several swings of it. She rolled her head back and closed her eyes, darkness taking over her.

_Katarina slammed the door closed and pushed her back against it. Lights quickly shone at the building but went as soon as it came. Multiple screams and shouts were followed by the light. She couldn't be seen by the light no matter what._

_When it turned silent it turned away from the door and headed through the narrow corridor. At the end of a worn door and without hesitation she walked up to it and carefully pushed it open. The door creaked as it showed a bedroom that reflected the door's image. Her heart stopped when she saw who was sitting at the edge of the bed._

_Zaria._

_Not only that but when she was pregnant. Tears were streaming down her natural eye appealing face making her cheeks turn to a shade of pink along with her eyes which were puffed. Her raven hair was tangled and the summer dress that she wore was torn to pieces. Her eyes were looking forward but didn't seem like they were focusing on anything. Her full lips parted._

_Katarina approached the upset woman and kneeled in front of her, slightly worried why she was in this state. "Zaria?" She said nothing, she did nothing. She acted like she was nothing. Katarina shook her lightly. Zaria then moved her eyes to her and quivered slightly. Her eyes then darting to somewhere in the corner of the room and back to her. It soon came upon her that she was invisible to her but Zaria somehow sensed her._

_Confused Katarina turned slowly and was frozen in her position. A woman's silhouette was standing in the shadows and she knew exactly who. The dominate standing position she was in showed that she was in control and the sly smirk that laid upon her face implied that she had no soul, no mercy to those who were in her presence. But most of all her eyes._

_Those galactic, immortal yellow eyes._

_They shone like no other and made their mark on everything it laid eyes on. The horror they have witness, the fear it had made to put in people. Katarina slowly crawled away from her as Zaria whimpered and the nightmare moved forward. A loud sob was heard when the nightmare kneeled in front of her and placed a hand to Zaria's cheek._

_"Sh." Her voice was so powerful and controlled. Katarina slowly circled the duo and looked at the thing that scared her most of all. "They won't ever touch you again. That is my promise to you, sister." She remembered when the nightmare called her that when she was comforting Zaria. The nightmare then slowly pinned down Zaria despite her resistance. Katarina felt like she could do nothing but watch the monster act. "Now I'm going to take all of the pain away, all you need to do is close your eyes." Zaria did what she was told and slowly closed them._

_The nightmare smiled and brought out a knife. She smiled at her reflection then placed the tip at her forehead._

_"STOP! MOVE ZARIA! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Katarina abruptly shouted and ran towards the monster to tackle her down but like she was nothing but gas flew straight through her body and landed on the other side of the bed. Denying what just happened she got up and tried to touch Zaria but saw her hand go straight through her skin. The monster brought the knife up and steadied her aim. "Please, don't kill her." Katarina pleaded. The monster smiled and brought the knife down so hard that it easily cut through the skin and bone. Killing her instantly._

* * *

Katarina's eye shot open and saw that the sun was almost down and her breathing was out of place and heavy. She stood and ran to the bathroom. Turning on the tap, she cupped the running water with her hands and splashed it at her face. After doing this several times, she calmed down and looked at the bottom of the sink.

She slowly brought her head up and looked at herself in the mirror. She stood there speechless yet again as she looked at what was looking right at her. The nightmare copied her every movement but the only thing that was different between the two was the sinister smile spread across her face and her fiery yellow eyes. She was mocking her. Fear coursed through her body as she touched the mirror. The nightmare cocked her head to the side and unwilling Katarina did as well.

This was the face of death. The destroyer of faith. The creator of fear. The monster hidden deep within her.

**_The Ripper._**

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! Gasp, Katarina's The Ripper? Yes. It is time now that you know who you guys are reading about and have a somewhat guess of what is going to happen to Gotham and Katarina/The Ripper. The Ripper stuff will be explained further on in the story and don't worry it will make sense! I seriously can't wait to write certain chapters and I do find it annoying how I write something down then I think it that wasn't good enough so I keep doing draft after draft after draft but I do get it in the end.

Okay readers I have got a huge favour to ask you:

1. Give me some songs that you feel that would suit either the characters or the chapter or scene. You decide.

2. **GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS! I FEEL LIKE THERE IS A HOLE WAITING TO BE FILLED WITH REVIEWS. PLEASE HELP MY HUNGER!**


	6. Chapter 5- Parting Ways

**Run**

**Chapter 5- Parting Ways**

**Authors Note: **_Wow okay I haven't uploaded in ages but that was due to the amount of work my school is giving me. But not to worry I am off for TWO WEEKS! Yay! Want to give special thanks to **francescadaviesx **for the review and the mysterious guest._

**_Songs:_**

**_Rascal Flatts- Life is a highway_**

**_Red Hot Chili Peppers- Californication_**

**_Hollywood Undead- Lights out_**

**_Eminem- When I'm gone_**

**_Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko- Stay_**

_I own no DC characters, only my own OCs_

* * *

_Zaria slowly strode across the street. Her raven hair being blown aimlessly by the timid wind. The concrete jungle looked so...**fake** to her eyes and she wanted out of it but she could never bring herself to actually move away from this city. To many who needed help lived here, in this cursed city._

_Zaria was the most famous Gothamite right now but had many competition with other women who would die to hold the title of being Gotham's very own princess and Zaria found the title so pathetic but at least it held advantages; She had power, she had money, she had many people bow before her, even when she asked many to stop acting like she was a goddess. But she was forced to have this title, her family designed her to be the perfect person to take on the role._

_She remembered that she hardly spoke to any relatives. Her father always had business meetings all the time, that was what he told them anyway, Zaria found out a few years ago that most of his business meetings involved a special Hollywood actress. When she confronted him about it, he did not show no shame but instead slapped her across the face and demanded her to respect him as she had no right to speak to him like that and never to talk to him unless spoken to. Her mother was the stereotypical housewife; always seen but not heard in public or not to have more or equal power to her husband. Her mother had gotten into a habit of realizing that their love to another was gone and all was left was displeasure when the two were together also drinking until her soul had turned to a more sinister image. She remembered the irritating shouts that came from that woman's mouth and the revolting barks back at her when she would question him of his loyalty to her._

_The only person who had meant something to her was her sister, Ariel, that was diagnosed with cancer. Zaria always found it torture to watch her sister die slowly and painfully over the years. Ariel would always be there to comfort her when she needed care and always make her laugh when she was sad. When Zaria was old enough to know what cancer did to a person she screamed at her parents for not paying hardly any attention to Ariel when Zaria was born. Zaria was not blind and found it the hardest when she and Ariel were alone together at Ariel's final hours. Ariel died at the age twenty and Zaria was eighteen, Zaria was already chosen as Gotham's princess by that time and how she spent her money on trying to save Ariel's life but in the end she knew Ariel was tied of being saved and taken again by the sickness, it was absolute pain for her physically and mentally._

_When at the funeral she made it perfectly clear to her parents that she would never talk to them ever again when she left the service. Over the years she had made close friends with people who she saw true and real, this were often people who were lower status than her but she did make good friends with the Wayne family. She and the Waynes held a very strong bond and she was happy that not all rich people were wearing masks and only looking out for themselves. After having a lot of inspiration from them she started her own charity to help people who had cancer. She knew if Ariel were still alive, she knew that she would be happy, that she didn't die in vain._

_Zaria soon found herself in the middle of Renton Park, it was deserted and gave a calming feeling over her but her mind was left to wander where was the people of Gotham._

_Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, the full moon was shinning furiously in the alarming winter, December. No one out and about in Gotham. Not a single car disturbing her daydreaming stroll._

_The Ripper was out and freely roaming Gotham._

_Zaria quickly looked at her surrounds as her heart rate quickened as the fear of encountering The Ripper struck her like lightning. But soon felt safer when she found herself alone. For now at least. How could she be so stupid about forgetting the dangers of Gotham at night._

_It was dangerous to wander about in Gotham now she had to get somewhere safe now. She swiftly turned and ran straight through the grass to the gates. But stopped immediately when she saw a silhouette of someone leaning against one of the dead oak trees. The shadow wore a trench coat that she guessed was black and it came down to her past her knees and about to her ankles which were coated with a leather material that went up to her thighs. her eyes squinted when light was reflected at her from the bottom of her boots; the boots had a metal heels which were designed as a blade._

_Her heart stopped._

_The person stood under the shadows blending with it perfectly if not for the moonlit street behind her, she looked like a shadow had just taken a form of any woman and decided to come to life. Zaria didn't need to know who this was as she already knew and she had a feeling that her fate was sealed. Now there was nothing to do to escape the cruel and painful death that awaited her but Zaria was always the one to take a chance even when there was no other possible ways of getting out of something, the least she could do is try and save her life._

_Zaria tried to calm down her breathing as the shadow suddenly opened her eyes. The eyes shown a shade of dark but a hint of light yellow almost gold and they quickly searched Zaria's soul. Zaria guessed that she was going to predict her next move but seemed annoyed when she gave a low growl. She felt herself sweat slightly as she remembered the many television reports of this criminal and how many lives she had taken and how she took them. Zaria agreed with the name she had chosen;_

**_The Ripper_**

_It fitted her perfectly: cold blooded, dangerous, evil, a hunter, a killer._

_The Ripper slowly stepped out of the darkness and into the soft moonlight. Zaria took a step back when she was completely out of the shadows and fully visible. Fear madly gripped her body as she began to visibly shake._

_"A wonderful night to be hunting for prey isn't it,** princess**?" Zaria choked on the lump that formed in her throat as her mind was screaming at her to run and hide but her body was attached the ground beneath her. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The Ripper chuckled as she took one more step towards her. "Now this should be fun..."_

_"...**Run**."_

_Zaria found her whisper sharp and deadly to hear but got the message and ran away from the killer. Her breath coming in short, quick gasp as it become difficult to find stability on the slippery green surface. She whimpered when she heard a low cackle not so far away from her and was quite loud indicating to her that The Ripper was right on her tail. She turned her head and saw her gliding across the grass._

_She quickly turned her head forward but gasped when she felt her path suddenly disappear right before her. Within a second she made contact with the familiar feeling of the hard ground made of dirt, her body continuously rolling down the steep hill with numerous cracks made from some sort of branches as she travelled down._

_When she reached the bottom she groaned as the pain turned to an unbearable sensation throughout her body as it made the final roll. She was sure that she was covered in mud or dirt with a abundance of cuts that she got from the small stones. Her vision showed her surrounding in a blur as her eyes started to slowly shutter close when a shadow appeared at the top of the hill. She gave a small whimper as she couldn't find the strength to move her body into a standing position. She wasted no time to get on all of her fours and started to crawl her way towards some safer place than this._

_Her body soon collapsed as her she felt herself not having the strength to move anymore. Tears started to flood her eyes as she thought of all the things that The Ripper will do to her; The cruel brutal death that would soon be upon her._

_When she heard the sound of the fallen winter leaves being crushed behind her, she whimpered and curled into a ball the best she could, not wanting to see the monster._

_The Ripper stood there with all her might as she stared down at the princess. Possible paths that she could go on to kill the pathetic human but to be fair if she was a '__normal__' person she too would be scared of her life. However that simply wasn't the case. She knew her position in this world and it showed her clearly just how 'human' everyone can be when it became to survival._

_Zaria slowly turned to still see her if she was there as The Ripper made no sound since she stopped and stared at her. Her soft blue eyes wandering on her leather boot but winced when she caught sight of her infamous heels that were designed as a blade , then on her black leather catsuit and corset. Her body started to shake but soon found the world spinning before her and her consciousness fading._

_The Ripper smiled at the unconscious body. She knew exactly who this was and just thinking of all the possibilities to do with her overwhelmed her. But never the less she was just another prey to catch._

_The Ripper crouched down and tucked Zaria's tangled hair behind her ear as she turned her head to fully look at Gotham's princess. She was beautiful and The Ripper knew that she was most men's target for a good mother or mistress to be. She then searched inside Zaria's coat pockets. When her hands landed on a small paper object, she frowned as she brought the piece out from the shadows and into her sight. It was folded but she could tell that is was a photograph of some sort._

_Unfolding it with ease she cocked her head to the side as it showed a picture of a young girl and a younger version of who she guess was Zaria. The girl looked quite different from Zaria but never the less held some of her eye appealing features. However parts of her hair were gone and her skin looked tired and weak. The Ripper closed her eyes and focused on the memory the object holds._

_She snorted a laugh when she saw the happy relationship the two girls had between them but how their light started to go dim as the sister started to show how violent her sickness was as it came back with a revenge. She show the pain that Zaria had to suffer through when her parents started to tell her that she would spend less time with her sister and focus on school and being the perfect little daughter they wanted her to be._

_And at that moment The Ripper felt a foreign feeling burst within her. A feeling that should have been locked away for good._

_The Ripper growled and picked up Zaria's body. When she successfully got the body of the ground and in her arms, bridal style she gave a grunt as she switched Zaria's position so that now she was slung over her shoulder._

_Maybe Gotham's little princess will be more useful than she intended her to be._

* * *

Katarina closed the trunk of her SUV. After spending hours of debating either to force Alexis to come to Gotham or to leave her behind for a month or so to finish her final months in her current high school that she was in. She would never admit it out load but Alexis was right. She needed to stay here until she wanted to leave it behind.

Aaliyah also finished packing her stuff in her vehicle but sighed as she quickly ran over to Alexis who was standing outside Aaliyah's house or now Alexis' house. Alexis laughed when Aaliyah crashed into her and wrapped her arms tightly around her making Alexis lose her breath for a moment as she was then lifted from the ground and spun around. Aaliyah started to fake cry and make pleads of Alexis to come with.

When she turned to looked at Alexis and Aaliyah still hugging she smirked as she knew how attached she could get to people. Katarina soon strolled to them until she was in arms reach. Aaliyah slowly place Alexis back on the ground. When Alexis was fully on the ground she turned to Aaliyah and both greeted a smile to each other. She giggled when she felt Aaliyah ruffle her hair and gave a kiss on the head. Alexis felt tears start to flood her eyes as she watched Aaliyah move away from her and started towards her range rover. Her eyes then settled on her guardian.

Katarina coughed at the awkwardness that stood between them as she was quite speechless of what to say to her. Never in her life has she been in a more awkward situation and she really didn't like saying goodbyes. Katarina slightly swayed and scratched her head wishing that this would be done quickly and over with already.

"So... I guess this is-"

Suddenly Alexis jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Katarina's torso in a solid hold. Katarina grunted at the sudden impact but welcomed it freely as she hugged her with the same passion Alexis was giving. Tears now flown freely as she nested her head in her chest. When Alexis pulled her head back to look into her eyes she smiled weakly as she was greeted with one of Katarina's comforting smiles. Both gave a weak laugh as Katarina cradled Alexis' head with both of her hands.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure."

Katarina nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Alexis said as she felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes yet again.

"No," Katarina leaned her head forward until it was touching Alexis'. "Not goodbye because that means that I'll be gone and that you will forget me. So the right words to use in this farewell is... See you soon."

"I guess so."

Katarina lifted her head and closed her eyes as she kissed her forehead with tender care. When she pulled away from her Alexis gave a silent sob. Katarina smiled at this as her thumb wiped away the tears that stained her face.

"Take care of yourself, Alexis."

Alexis snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you instead of you saying that to me."

"Properly but I makes me feel better saying it to you." Katarina sighed as she glanced to the now setting sun. It was time to go. "Remember if you are in any danger or feel in danger call me or Aaliyah. There will be a woman named Anna and she lives opposite here," Katarina pointed behind her indicated where Anna lived. "She is your bodyguard for the time you will be spending here, she will be the second number you will call in emergencies."

"What about the police."

"Them too. After you called everyone on your contact list." Alexis nodded.

Katarina gave a final sigh as she tucked Alexis' hair behind her ear the left her hand to rest against Alexis' cheek, in which Alexis leaned into the contact.

"See you soon, kid." Katarina then slowly untangled from Alexis' form and ambled her way to her SUV. When she reached her vehicle she looked over the roof of it and to Aaliyah who had her head out of her car and waving at Alexis. She grinned at the sight but held her breath when she took one last look at Alexis. When Alexis moved her eyes from Aaliyah she gave a single nod to Katarina who in return did the same nod.

When she was fully strapped into her seat and turned it on, she relaxed instantly when she felt the engine roar to life and many waves of vibrations flew through her body. Katarina saw that Aaliyah already had started her range rover and was waiting for the signal to go. Katarina searched for her phone that was located in one of her pockets. She gave a sound of victory when she felt the object and connected it to the SUV's system. When the words came up that it was successfully connected she smiled and turned to Aaliyah who gave a nod. Katarina gave a nod to indicate that she could now go.

Katarina soon followed suit but couldn't shake off the feeling that she need to look at Alexis' shrinking form in the mirror. When Katarina turned a corner and Alexis was finally out of her sight, she smiled actually proud of herself of leaving Alexis while she was in Gotham, plus Katarina and Alexis was well known around their neighbourhood and very liked by the neighbours so if anything did go wrong Alexis had many people to go to when she was in need.

* * *

Katarina glanced at the car's clock and saw that it was midnight. This was simply torture to her and she wished that Gotham was just next door but she made herself enjoy the long ride to properly hell. She snorted a laugh as the song 'Highway To Hell' would perfectly suit her situation. But maybe Gotham has changed since she left it. _No way in hell. The only thing that would have changed in Gotham is instead of gothamites fear into The Ripper, is that their fear in their own people_

Deciding that she can't stand the only sound of the car's engine humming to itself, she turned to put on the radio on. When the machine came on to a station that was based on music that she thought was useless she quickly turned to another and scowled at the only options that were available. Her ears perked up when some random station played 'Life Is A Highway'. _What a coincidence_

Feeling the uplifting guitar's strings playing echo through the car made her feel more refreshed and made her glad that at least some music was still good enough to listen to. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music and slowly finding herself enjoying herself.

Then she took a glance at her rear view mirror to see that Aaliyah was still on her tail but Katarina laughed out loud and shook her head when she saw her bouncing up and down in her seat whilst mouthing something to herself. She was mostly like singing to that R'n'B music that she was so fond of. A wicked smile was now plastered on Katarina's face as she reached for the phone and dialled Aaliyah's number. She laughed again when she saw that Aaliyah jumped out of her skin when the phone started to ring but quickly rushed to find the device.

_"Yeah?"_

"I was just checking that you weren't falling asleep. I mean we have got another day or so left." Aaliyah groaned out of annoyance when she heard how long she would have to stare at the back of the SUV.

_"Y'know, I am feeling quite tired now thinking about it."_

"Hm, I bet you are." Katarina's eyes glanced at a sign that had just passed them. Ten more miles until the next service station. "Tell you what, we will spend the night in one of the grubby motels. Deal."

_"I prefer to sleep in the car."_

"And how are you going to do that, huh? I saw how your car is. All your stuff is stuffed in the trunk and the back seats. So please pray tell how you are going to sleep comfortably in the front seat?"

_"Fine. The motel it is then. But I swear to God that if yo' ass tries n' do something while I'm asleep, I will knock ya' out." _Katarina gave a single laugh.

"I'll try and keep my hands to myself then." And with that she hung up the line and settled back into a comfortable position. She then leaned her head back against the head rest, her eyes staring into the dark surroundings of the highway.

**_RING_**

Katarina frowned at the noise that disturbed the peace but answered none the less. When her eyes averted the road for a moment she concentrated on the caller's ID. Alexis.

"What's the matter Alexis?"

_"How did you know it was me? Oh wait, caller ID, right?"_

"Yup."

_"Anyways I was calling to see where the two of you were."_

"Well we're almost at the border of Nevada and into Utah. Joy o' joy."

_"Don't you like Utah, Katarina?"_

"There was a specific event that happened in my life that I really don't want to talk about that happened in Salt Lake City."

_"Well have fun down memory lane then. I'm only kidding. How long have you guys got left anyway?"_

"Well me and Aaliyah are about to go into a service station to spend the night but I say that we should be in Gotham in two to three days." Katarina sighed just thinking how much this journey would kill her legs after she was done driving.

_"That long huh?"_

"That long."

_"I'm so glad now that I didn't come but I miss you sometimes."_Katarina gave a sarcastic laugh when Alexis said that.

"You know for someone who I raised up, protected all through her life and everything else. The first time I leave you to defend for yourself as a grown woman, all you can say is that you miss me **sometimes**?" Katarina shook her head, the cheek of the girl always made laugh. Katarina always thought that when she was a girl that she would be bratty most of times and cheeky to her and she was but now that she was all grown up she couldn't believe that she wasn't having feeling any sort of sadness at all.

_"Well like you said I'm a grown woman, not any child who cries for her mommy."_

"Alexis even when you was a little girl, you **never **cried for **my** attention." Alexis giggled at the guilt that was coming upon her.

_"Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for trusting me to be on my own and yes I have made friends with your Anna. She's quite the... unique person to meet. Also I got Daniel to regularly check up on me plus I got a job at his bar to help with the rent and that shit."_

"Alexis you know that I have got enough money to make sure that you don't have to work in your life but it is good to see that you are moving your arse a bit. Also tell Daniel, thanks, I appreciate it."

_"Yeah I will. But I have something I also want to talk about."_

"What?"

_"Well seeming as I only have a months left in high school, I was wondering what university or college I could go after that. Anywhere in mind?"_

"Well there are lots of places you could go as your grades are high aren't they."

_"Yeah."_

"Well why not try the best ones the United States of America has to offer; Princeton University is apparently the best out there. Harvard is also good. Now that I am thinking about it any university that is close to or in the state of New York is perfectly fine with me."

_"Because it's near Gotham, isn't it?"_

"Ding ding we have a winner! Look kid I'm only doing this to make sure you're safe and sound, not because I am some selfish person who won't let go of their loved ones for their own benefit."

_"I know."_

"Look we will talk more of this soon. Goodnight."

_"Take care."_

"And you."

* * *

When the two finally made it to the service station, Katarina automatically took caution of the place as she inspected it with her naked eye. The view that greeted her made her frown as there the motel sign; only some of the letters were still glowing in a hopeless light. With the many areas of paint peeling from the walls; it was not difficult to conclude the true condition of the building. Rotten puddles surrounded the corners leaving the presence of the mould to stench it's area. It was definitely dilapidated but it not beyond repair.

It seemed empty almost like what people would expect to as if they were in a ghost town but it will have to do as the affects of staring at the road for hours slowly took its toll on her. If she didn't rest soon she would surely find herself in a hospital and she didn't like the idea of people getting curious about her or her condition.

Katarina quickly turned her head when she heard a couple of knocks on the window. Aaliyah stood there with a sly smile on her face making Katarina frown at her. Her eyes widened when Aaliyah breathed out and made a puff of visible air. Katarina didn't realize how cold the atmosphere can get when deep within the night.

A headache started to form as the thought of having to deal with Aaliyah for a **very** long time seemed like absolute torture to her but at least Aaliyah could get work done when told to.

Katarina gently rolled down the car window and smiled joyfully at her. Aaliyah bent down to her level and stared into her eyes as if ready to give a speech of all the curses she could possibly call her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are ya' comin' out or what?"

"Oh I don't know yet, it is quite warm in here you know." Aaliyah's eyes narrowed as a chill went up her spine. Now was not the time to tease her as she wasn't a lover of the cold night that was turning more freezing by the minute.

"Very funny. "

"I don't see anyone laughing." Katarina said in a flat tone but had a smug smile on her face. She snickered when Aaliyah pulled the middle finger at her. How she loved to see Aaliyah get annoyed so easy never failed to make her laugh. "Okay I'm coming." Katarina switched off the engine as she grabbed the backpack that was thrown earlier on the passenger seat.

When Katarina got out Aaliyah pulled her coat tightly against her as another wave of the mocking wind flooded her. Never was she a person for the cold weather, unless it was snowing, the she didn't mind it. Katarina shrugged on the backpack and preceded to walk to the motel with Aaliyah by her side.

Now that the two were standing outside the wooden doors of the building Katarina opened her arm out and gestured for Aaliyah to open it. Aaliyah rolled her eyes and placed her gloved hand on the knob and gently pushed forward.

The door slammed open as the wind knocked Aaliyah's grip on it and kept banging on the wall the force died down. The pair moved into the room quickly as they were greeted with a wave of the warmth of the room.

It was small and lightly decorated with worn paintings and other stuff that was clearly an example of an eye sore. There was a tattered brown coloured leather sofa at the farthest corner of the room. Two end tables were at the sides of the sofa and both had a lamp that was accompanied with few cobwebs here and there. At the other side of the room there was a digital radio that was echoing the song 'Strangers In The Night' throughout the room. In front of the two was a tall champagne desk with a glass bowl that had only a few mints in it and a golden covered bell by it.

Katarina strode towards it and tapped the bell twice, seeing as no one was around and maybe someone that worked as staff come from another room. Soon the sound of objects clattering together reached her ears , a curse was soon followed with someone making a hush sound, her eyes focused on the room that had the sign 'ONLY STAFF ALLOWED' then the door opened with quick but gentle force.

A man that looked in his early forties, wearing a navy blue woollen jumper with a white shirt underneath and simple black trousers, sauntered towards the pair after firmly closing the door. "How can I help you?" He said as he got a hold of a blue faded register book and a black inked pen.

"Hi, you got two rooms available?"

The man looked down at the book and scanned it whilst making a unknown tune to himself. He clicked his tongue loudly making Katarina roll her eyes at the constant sound he was making, which was certainly was not helping her headache.

"Sorry ma'am but we only have one room available at the moment and I'm guessing that simply won't do for you, I suggest that you two go to the Canary-"

"We'll take it."

"Wait? What? No way n' hell am I sharing a room with yo' white ass." Aaliyah abruptly said as she stomped her way towards Katarina. Katarina puffed some air and turned to her.

"Look Aaliyah, I'm tired, okay? Which means I don't want to find myself in some accident in the middle of the night because of your moaning. However you can choose whether to sleep in your car and properly have pain in your back and neck plus not feeling your legs for ages or sleep in some grubby motel room, **I** however am going for option B." Aaliyah pouted her lips at her and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine." She mumbled. Katarina rolled her eyes at her as she was in conflict of deciding to just leave Aaliyah and make her own way to Gotham or just to simply put up with her wired mood swings. _She must be on her time of the month_

A quite chuckle was soon heard from the room the man came from which made Katarina narrow her eyes at the door. She then turned her eyes at the man in a questioning look.

The man stood there uncertain of what to do next as sweat started to form under his armpits. His eyes started to twitch to the corner of his eye. He nodded at her and wrote down something in the book then lifting it up and placing it on top of the desk whilst placing the pen by it. Katarina took a hold of the pen and wrote down a fake name and signature. She handed back the pen and slid the book back to him once she was done.

"It's err... twenty-five dollars for the night but you can pay when you leave." Katarina reached into her backpack and brought out a pad of money and dropped it onto the counter.

"Keep the change." The man nodded his thanks seeing that it was clearly more than twenty-five dollars.

The man turned around and grabbed one of the keys, and dropped them into the awaiting hand of Katarina. "There is a bar and swimming pool with a luxury jacuzzi at the back. Enjoy your stay, at the Ariel Motel."

"Cheers. Alright, baba, time to go and sleep." And with that Katarina marched her way through the corridors with Aaliyah close behind and was mumbling every curse she could possibly think of.

* * *

The man waited until both women were out of sight as he tried to calm his heartbeat. He just wished that the two would leave soon and not run into his boss that was waiting for his return in the other room. He took a deep breath in and looked at the CCTV camera that was in the top corner of the room and felt a chill go up his spine as he could guess that his boss was watching what just happened.

The phone suddenly rang and the man reached for it instantly. When the other end of the line was filled with a voice telling him information that he needed to tell his boss, he nodded and hung up and mentally repeated what the guy said to him.

He turned towards the door and slowly stepped inside the dark room. The luminous blue lighting was glowing dimly from the multiple screens on the desk. His eyes roamed on the pair of purple pin striped pants and brown worn loafers that had the multicoloured socks barley showing piled on the table, the rest of his features were hidden in the shadows.

"Your goon, Harold, said that your flight is on its way here, boss." He said with a shaky voice. The man stood there in silence as his eyes never left his pants. A sudden creak from the chair he was on echoed through the room and made the man flinch as he came into the light; his purple gloved hands glimmered against the light and his sleeves from his trench coat were now showing but his eyes were mainly on his face. The white paint was smeared at multiple places showing a bit of his skin, his black paint covering his eyes making them darker than what they really are. And his lips; the scared skin that stretched towards his ears from the side of his mouth, the Glasgow smile, painted red to stand out more to the eyes of his prey.

"Ring dear... _Harold_ and tell him to wait for my order at the airport as there has been, ah, chan**g**e of plans-**ah**." He chuckled as he turned back to the screens and watched the two women outside their door on the CCTV. He then pressed paused as he reached for his phone and flipped it open and used his arm to put distance between him and the electronic. His smile widened when he saw the picture of Jester and Goldie appear in front of him. As he compared the two pictures he laughed aloud when he realised that Goldie and Jester...

Were just a few yards away.

* * *

**_Okay with this chapter I felt like slamming my head on the wall because I kept on changing my mind about what to write next and to kept it exciting and not just tell everything in one chapter but isn't exciting to now have Joker and Katarina so close to each other. Hehe. I promise in the next chapter that the two will finally come face to face and well... you will just have to keep on reading to see what happens. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SANITY!_**


End file.
